Nuestro amor
by fate.izumi
Summary: Hayate y Fate se hacen amigas, luego de que Hayate termine sus cursos Nanoha y Fate se quedan estudiando, se hacen muy buenas amigas, pero ¿Qué pasara luego de la declaración de Fate? NanoFate. Basado en hechos reales
1. La amistad

Pase la pista corriendo, ya era tarde, era mi primer día de trabajo con la policía. Agitado abrí la puerta.

"¿Joven Mondial?" – Me preguntó una señorita de cabello castaño, usaba lentes y en su ID decía _Shari Fenino_.

"Err… - Estaba nervioso – Sí, lamento la demora, me llamó la señorita Teana Lanster"

"Ajá – Dijo parándose de su asiento – Bienvenido, pase por aquí"

Me señaló un camino que llevaba a un despacho en el decía "_Teana Lanster – Detective"_, tome aire y entré.

"¿Disculpe?" – Pregunté

"Pasa Erio – Me dijo la detective sonriendo - He estado revisando tu historial como oficial de las oficinas del gobernador, haz hecho un buen trabajo" Terminó sentándose.

"Amm, sí – Pasé saliva – Lamento la demora, hoy es mi aniversario y Caro estaba muy emocionada…"

"¡Ah! Una historia de amor ¿No?" – Dijo parándose de su asiento – Yo conocí a dos personas, cuyo amor era tan grande que nunca nadie pudo separarlas a pesar de sus problemas y dificultades"

"¿Detective?" – Pregunté con una ceja alzada

"Te contaré la historia de estas personas" – Se sentó y me hizo el ademán de que la siguiera.

* * *

**Nuestro amor**

**Capítulo I: La amistad**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fate Testarossa POV**

Salía del centro comercial cuando la vi, estaba ella junto con Hayate y Vice, tragué saliva, no soy muy buena haciendo amigos. Trate de ir por otro lado, camine sigilosamente cuando….

"¡Hey! ¡Testarossa!"

Maldije haber ido a ese lugar en ése momento

"¡Ehh…! ¡Vice!" – Salude extendiendo mi mano

El se acercó corriendo

"Parecía que huías"

¡Créeme que eso estaba haciendo!

"Jajaja… ¡¿Cómo crees?!" – Maldita sea la hora que Chrono me dejó sola

"¡Weee! – Exclamó Hayate – Fate-chan ¡Yo pensaba que sólo te gustaba quedarte sola en casa!"

"Mi hermano me obligó a acompañarlo" – Dije entre dientes

"¿Para luego dejarte?"

"¡Nah! Lo llamaron de la universidad"

"¡Ajá! ¡La marcación!"*

"¡Jódete Hayate!

"Hayate-chan, no molestes a Fate-chan" Dijo Nanoha tomando la atención de los demás

"En fin – Dije – Me tengo que ir, mi madre me espera"

"¡Cuidate!" – Exclamaron los tres

¡Ahh! ¡Había olvidado cuánto odiaba encontrarme con personas conocidas cuando salía!

Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown, tengo 17 años, estudio para ser detective, las personas con las que me encontré estudian conmigo, aunque sólo llevamos un par de cursos

Preferí seguir caminando sin mirar atrás, tomé el primer taxi que vi y fui a casa, allí mi madre me esperaba parada en la puerta con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal Fate-chan?" – Preguntó

"Chrono volvió a dejarme" – Entré y subí a mi habitación, prendí la consola de _Play Station_ y empecé a jugar _Resident Evil_.

Un día más, como cualquier otro, y una vez más miraba hacia el cielo y pedía que el día de mañana fuera totalmente diferente.

Pasaron los días y mi hermano tuvo que irse al extranjero, cada vez que llegaba de clases prendía mi consola o mi computador y me la pasaba allí, pasé meses así, hasta que un día…

"Y eso es todo muchachos" – Terminó la profesora mientras tomaba sus útiles y se los llevaba a otra aula.

Saqué mi celular y empecé a jugar con él.

"¡Hey! ¡Fate-chan!"

"¿Qué quieres Hayate?" – Le contesté mientras jugaba

"¡Acompáñame a comprar a la cafetería!" – La mire, y vi como sus ojos brillaban

"¿Por qué? ¡Qué te acompañe Nanoha!"

"Naah… - Suspiró – Está muy ocupada babeando por Verossa"

"¿Qué? – Me sorprendí - ¿Acaso ella no estaba con Scrya?"

"Sí, sí, pero le aburre Yuuno, la relación que tiene con él no es muy buena"

"Como sea – Volví a tomar mi celular – Si ella es feliz así"

Hayate se paró de su asiento.

"¡Pero yo soy feliz comiendo mi emparedado!"

Saltó encima de mí.

Solté el celular.

Ella sonrió y corrió hacia la cafetería.

Suspire y la seguí.

Desde ése momento Hayate me buscaba para todo e inclusive nos reíamos en clase poniéndole apodos a los profesores, y cada vez que le contábamos algún chiste a Nanoha ella estallaba de risa, fue por eso que nos separaron a Hayate y a mí, y pusieron a Nanoha en el centro ¡Gran error! Se reía aún más por que cuando Hayate y yo queríamos hablar Nanoha nos escuchaba y se reía. Mmh, me gustaba estar con Hayate y bueno Nanoha no era tan cercana a mi, solo conversábamos a principios de clase antes que llegara Hayate, pero poco a poco fuimos conociéndonos más y empezamos a ser amigas, las tres.

_I want you in my bed,__  
__Bed!__  
__I want you in my bed__  
__You heard what I said, boy__  
__I want you in my bed_

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Hayate cállate!" – Exclamó Nanoha

"Mejor compra preservativos y te paras en una esquina ¡Pagan eh!" – Le dije

"¡Cállense! – Exclamó Hayate – Déjenme cantar"

"Algo me dice que serías capaz de acostarte con una chica" – Dijo Nanoha

"¡Jajaja! Hablando ¿No? – Me miró - ¿Serías capaz de estar con una chica Fate-chan?"

Solo la mire y le respondí

"Pues ¡Claro! No hay inconveniente por mi"

"¡Jajaja! Excelente respuesta Fate-chan"

"¿De qué hablan?" – Preguntó inocentemente Nanoha

"¡Ahh! Nada, nada" – Respondió Hayate

Para el semestre siguiente Hayate ya no volvería a estudiar con nosotras, Hayate había terminado los cursos que tenía que llevar, ahora ya no tenía motivo para seguir estudiando allí. Luego de la partida de Hayate continuamos comunicándonos y cuando nos encontrábamos las tres era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Empezó el siguiente semestre, Nanoha y yo seguíamos estudiando, y fue cuando empezó mi manía por protegerla.

"¡¿Verossa dejó de estudiar?!" – Exclamó Nanoha perturbada

Yo sólo bostecé.

"Emm, sí, tiene que viajar, así que si puede regresa el próximo semestre" – Contestó Karim un poco preocupada

Me estiré en mi sitio.

"Lo voy a extrañar…" – Siguió Nanoha

"Como si ese tipo fuera la gran cosa" – Dije inconscientemente

Nanoha solo me miro, se paró y pidió permiso para ir a los servicios higiénicos.

Una vez terminadas las clases empecé a hablar con Nanoha, tenia que darse cuenta que no todo iba a salir como ella quería.

"Comprendo que estés molesta conmigo Fate-chan, pero, no sé que me pasa, ni siquiera sé porque me atrae tanto"

"Pues, no sé, pero no creo que sea bueno para ti"

"Gracias, pero yo no estaré tranquila al menos con que él me haya dado un beso"

"¿Tanto así? – La mire – Vaya, yo ya no te voy a decir nada, si así te sientes feliz, está bien…"

"Gracias Fate-chan"

"No hay de que"

Cada vez que algún tipo la miraba con morbosidad, yo me molestaba y Nanoha tenía que agarrarme para que no peleara con el tipo, ella solo decía: "No me ha hecho nada, no te molestes"

Llegó el día en el que por fin conocería a Yuuno, salimos de clases, muy alegres como siempre, hasta que lo vi, no me gustaba como me miraba, nunca cambiaba de expresión, demasiado serio para mi gusto, y la manera en la que tomaba a Nanoha daba a entender que ella era de su propiedad, me disgustó por completo, pero ella siempre me decía que era feliz a pesar que yo notaba que no lo decía con sinceridad.

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Fate-chan y yo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, compartíamos todo, inclusive nuestros secretos más íntimos, todos los días ella hacía cualquier cosa para hacerme reír, aunque la mayoría de veces las hacía sin querer y también me protegía, eso me gustaba y no sabía por qué.

La conversación que tuve con Fate-chan sobre Verossa quedó atrás, casi ya ni lo recordaba.

Después de despedir a Fate-chan, Yuuno y yo fuimos supuestamente en dirección a mi casa, pero no fue así, una vez más tenía que hacer lo que él quería por que según él yo era de su propiedad, me disgustaba tanto, pero no podía terminar con él, tenía miedo ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Me quedaré sola? ¿Me haría algo? Mi mayor temor era el último, pero no podía hacer nada, solo porque tenía miedo.

Llegaron las actividades de ése semestre, eran diversos juegos, recuerdo que Fate-chan buscaba cigarros por doquier, pero lo inolvidable de ése día fue la declaración que me hizo mientras dormía en su hombro camino a casa.

"Nanoha eres mi amiga, por eso tengo que contarte esto" – Dijo mirando por la ventana

"¿Qué sucede Fate-chan?"

"También me gustan las mujeres"

La mire y se quedo dormida, me acomodé más en ella y le dije

"Que bien"

Desde ése día algunas cosas cambiaron, ya no la veía igual, como la chica torpe que tropezaba hasta con una hormiga, sino como algo más, no sabia por que a veces tenía el impulso de abrazarla y no soltarla o de darle besos en la mejilla, sólo quería estar cerca de ella, era feliz, pero…

"Creo que dejaré de estudiar"

"¿Por qué?" – Le pregunté nerviosa

No me respondió

"Toma – sacó un álbum de fotos – Escoge una, quizás así no me olvides" – Dijo sonriendo

Deje el álbum a un lado, no quería una foto, quería darle un beso, eso quería hacer, pero un beso cualquiera no, un beso de amigos menos, todo lo contrario. Traté de convencerla, y lo logré, no quería que ella se separara de mi, no, eso no.

* * *

*Marcación: Jerga peruana que quiere decir que la pareja, en este caso Amy llama a Chrono para saber que hace y donde está xD

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

Bueno xD esto solo es un comienzo, será un fic bastante corto xD, esta basado en hechos reales, sin embargo no todo lo es :DD en fin xD no diré más sino me pongo cursi xD

Cuídense nos vemos la próxima :DD


	2. Por primera vez

Eran las vacaciones de quince días que se dan al terminar el semestre, cada segundo que me ponía a pensar si Fate-chan volvería a clases era una agonía, tenía miedo de perder a la única amiga que me quedaba allí, pero lo más perturbador era que no la veía como una amiga, sino que tenía ganas de besarla y abrazarla y eso me atemorizaba, no sólo porque tenía un "novio", según él era su esposa; una extensión de su propia vida, sin derecho a opinar ni decidir, creo que por eso era tan infeliz porque me daba asco el verme como su esclava personal que debía cumplir hasta el último de sus deseos, sea cual fuere. Mi mayor temor era el enamorarme de una chica, no tenía nada en contra de las personas que actuaban así, sólo que nunca pensé que estaría así y eso me asustaba, mi eterna ingenuidad me hacia ruborizarme de la sola idea. Decidí no prestarle atención que debía ser porque le tenía cariño porque me cuidaba y decidí enterrar aquello que empezaba a florecer…

* * *

**Nuestro amor**

**Capítulo II: Por primera vez...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Era el primer día de clases, y Fate-chan aún no llegaba, me mordí los labios pensando que quizás ella no volvería, no quería pensar eso, pero el hecho que no llegara me tenía nerviosa. Está bien, se ha ido a visitar a su hermano al extranjero, pero supongamos que ella decidió quedarse allí ¡Oh Dios mío!. No, por favor no.

"Karim, ¿Me prestas tu celular por favor?" – Le pregunté nerviosa

"¡Claro! – Lo saco de su bolsillo – Pero no gastes mucho ¿Si?"

"¡No hay problema! Sólo lo necesito para un par de mensajes."

* * *

Primer mensaje:

Fate-chan ¡Apúrate! Me estoy aburriendo T.T

Segundo mensaje:

¡Fate-chan! Por favor ven rápido!!

Tercer mensaje:

Fate-chan ¿Acaso no vas a venir? Responde por favor

* * *

No recibí respuesta de ningún mensaje, tenía miedo mucho miedo.

Dieron las 10:30, decidí salir a llamarla.

"¡Hey Nanoha! – Escuché - ¿Nos acompañas a comprar?"

Miré a Verossa sin importancia, había otra persona a su lado pero ni siquiera le preste atención.

"Bueno, está bien, de paso llamo a Fate-chan"

Compré una tarjeta para activar en mi celular, pero preferí esperar a llegar al aula.

Pasé por el laboratorio, me asomé y mis ojos se iluminaron, no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente abrí la puerta de par en par y corrí a abrazarla y a besarla-al menos en la cabeza- pero estaba feliz muy feliz.

"¡Na-Nanoha! Me estas asfixiando" – Exclamó tratando de romper mi abrazo

La mire sorprendida, se notaba que de verdad le faltaba el aire.

"Wee – Se toco el cuello – Ni me he bañado – Tomo aire y me miro – Recién he llegado del viaje" – Sonrió

"¡Ehh! ¡Fate!"

La aludida volteó y su ceño se frunció

"¿Estas estudiando de nuevo aquí?" – Le dijo

"Sí, justo venimos de la calle con Nanoha"

Fate-chan volteó a mirarme molesta, tragué saliva un poco nerviosa, ella suspiró al ver que no lo había hecho con otra intención, es decir, que no lo había seguido.

"En fin, sólo he venido a matricularme, desde mañana vengo, hoy no puedo tengo que acompañar a mi madre a resolver unos asuntos" Respondió mirando a Verossa

Yo la abracé muy fuerte, le sonreí y ella a mí, tomó sus cosas y salió. Estaba muy alegre, ya no tenía miedo, ella había vuelto…

* * *

**Fate Testarossa POV**

"Ñaaa… Las clases son muy aburridas" – Dije con fastidio

"Creo que deberías jugar menos y dormir más Fate-chan" - Contestó con el ceño fruncido Nanoha

"¡Oh vamos Nanoha! – Levanté mis brazos - Mi Crystal Maiden tiene cada vez nuevos trucos"

"Sí, pero eso te está bajando las notas" - Respondió

"Mou – Hice pucheros – Nada es justo en esta vida" – Bajé la cabeza

Íbamos caminando hacia la casa de Nanoha, tengo la costumbre de dejarla allí, pero por cada esquina que pasábamos había un tipo mirándola atontado o piropeándola.

"¡Fate-chan! – Me jalaba del brazo - ¡No le hagas nada! No soy de cristal ¿Sabes? Puedo cuidarme sola"

"Sí, pero estos se pasan de pervertidos, además – La miré – Soy tu guardián ¿No?"

Noté un leve sonrojo en ella, eso era común para mí en ella.

"Ñaaa, un día más – Apagué mi cigarrillo – Otra clase aburrida"

Estaba justo entrando al salón de clases cuando la vi, allí estaba Nanoha, sentada, miraba algo confusa su notebook, no sé porque paré, no podía moverme, vi en ella un resplandor único, todo brillaba alrededor de ella, sonreí tontamente – Que linda que es – pensé y inmediato abrí mis ojos como si fueran dos platos, estaba por decírselo, no sabía por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo, justo estaba separando mis labios cuando…

"Fate-chan, permiso por favor" – Me pidió Gracia

Parpadeé varias veces y tome aire sorprendida.

"L-Lo siento" – Respondí

"Gracias"

"N-No hay de qué" – Volteé y me dirigí a los servicios higiénicos.

Me miré en el espejo, noté que estaba rojísima, buscaba los lavabos con desesperación, metí mi cabeza allí y luego pasé mis manos por mi rostro.

"¡Hey! ¡Fate!" – Exclamó Arisa entrando

"Ah-Ah – Miraba hacía abajo - ¡Hola!"

"Nee, ¿Estás bien Fate-chan?" – Preguntó Suzuka

* * *

Arisa y Suzuka son dos de nuestras amigas, ellas van en otra facultad, a veces nos encontramos con ellas, aunque no es tan seguido como antes.

* * *

"C-Claro que estoy bien – Tomé mi mochila – Tengo clases, adiós chicas"

"¡Adiós Fate-chan!"

Suspire una vez fuera.

"Seguro salió un nuevo videojuego y ya quiere jugarlo" – Dijo Arisa

"Sí, seguro" – Contestó Suzuka

Escuché que dijeron eso tras la puerta.

Ojalá fuera eso… Pero no, no era eso, ¡Me gustaba Nanoha! ¡Con amigas no! ¡No! ¡No!

"¡Testarossa! – Exclamó la profesora tomando mi atención – Le agradecería que tome asiento" – Terminó fastidiada

"¿Eh? – Sin darme cuenta había entrado a clases y por hundirme en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta - ¡A la orden!" – Me senté

"Nee Fate-chan" – Susurró Nanoha

"¡Wha!" – Exclamé involuntariamente al ver a Nanoha muy cerca de mí

"¡Tes-ta-ro-ssa! ¡Silencio!"

"Disculpe – Tomé aire y miré a Nanoha - ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Estás bien? – Vi brillar sus ojos – Estas actuando extraño – Pensó – Seguro es un videojuego ¿No?"

"Emm – Mentí – Sí, eso es"

El resto de las clases me la pasaba sacudiendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, cada vez que la veía lo que venía a mi cabeza era "Que bella que es" o "Es una mujer muy hermosa" y ese tipo de cosas por el estilo eso ¡Wha! Me molestaba, pero me molestaba porque nunca me había sentido así absolutamente con nadie, se me hacía difícil hablar con ella inclusive estando en casa pensaba en ella ¡Cada día me volvía loca! Y para colmo… ¡Loca por ella!

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Fate-chan actuaba más raro de lo común, sin embargo me encantaban sus detalles, cada vez me protegía más, e inclusive tenía algunos detalles conmigo, como pagar los pasajes o comprarme cosas, eso me gustaba, pero aún así, yo sabía que ella solo lo hacía como buena amiga, ella no me vería como algo más que como su amiga – Me dejé caer en la cama – Al parecer tendré que vivir con eso…

Un día Fate-chan y yo fuimos a hacer tiempo en la calle, justo en ése momento nos encontramos con una persona muy importante para ambas.

"¡Nanoha-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" – Exclamó la castaña de ojos azules

Saltó encima de Fate, la cual al soltó de porrazo

"te he dicho que no me gusta cargar animales Hayate" – Le dijo mirándola fijamente

"¡Me ves después de taaaaaaaanto tiempo! ¿Y no me quieres dar un abracito?"

"Mira… - Miró hacia el cielo – Tu ni siquiera me saludaste" Le sonrió

"Eso es un punto a su favor Hayate-chan" – Le dije abrazándola

"Roar roar – Se le entendía a Hayate – Whatever! ¿Cómo estaaaaaaaaaan?" – Dijo sentándose en la primera banca que encontró.

"Justo le decía a Fate-chan que no es necesario que se pelee con los tipos pervertidos si ellos no me han tocado"

"¡Pero lo piensan!"

"¡Pero no lo hacen!"

Hayate nos miró a mí y a Fate

"Dios… ¡Son como marido y mujer!"

Ambas nos sonrojamos fuertemente, antes de que pudiéramos responderle, ella ya se había ido a caminar delante de nosotras.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Tengo que recoger mis papeles!" – Exclamó fastidiada

"¿Te vas?" – Pregunté

"¡Ya lárgate!" – Exclamó Fate-chan

"Fate-chan, no le digas eso"

"Nanoha-chan – Dijo Hayate – Controla a tu marido – Se ató los zapatos"

De nuevo nos sonrojamos y cuando nos dimos cuenta Hayate estaba corriendo despidiéndose de nosotras de lejos.

Ambas nos limitamos a sonreír.

"Hayate está loca" – Dijo Fate-chan en la puerta de mi casa

"Déjala – Sonreí – Sabes cómo es ella"

"Ya, ya, como sea"

"Cuídate ¿Si?"

Me miró

"Claro – sonrió – ¡Soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown!"

"¿Y?"

"No lo sé"

"Jajaja" – Reí

Ella sonrió y se fue en dirección contraria.

Entré a mi casa y saludé a mi familia, subí a mi habitación y de nuevo me dejé caer en mi cama

"Te quiero, Fate-chan"

* * *

**Fate Testarossa POV**

Estaba yendo camino a casa, de tan solo pensar en las bromas de Hayate me sonrojaba, preferí prender mi mp3.

"¡Fate-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Volteé y se subió a mi espalda

"¿Qué haces por aquí nena loca?"

"¡Arf bájate!"

Bajó sonriendo y se puso frente a mí.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Ah?"

"¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"¡Ahh! – Tomé aire – Vine a dejar a una amiga y…"

"¡Ajá! ¿Tu novia?"

"¡No!" – Exclamé empujándola

"¡Jajaja! Si no lo fuera no estarías sonrojada" – Dijo con una mirada pícara

"Bueno… - Cambié mi tono de voz – Ella me gusta – Noté que me escuchaba atentamente – Pero no creo que pueda pasar algo con ella, es mi amiga"

"Pues… - Respondió – Yo creo que no deberías ser negativa – Me abrazó – deja que las cosas pasen, no trates de evitar nada que vas a sufrir más así…"

"Mmh…"

Me miró.

"Por cierto"

"¿Qué?"

Se acercó a mi oído.

"¿Sabes? Las palomas se hacen las estúpidas, pero la verdad… - Se separó de mí - ¡Es que quieren conquistar el mundo!"

"¡Por el amor de Dios! – Exclamé - ¡Arf!"

"¡Es la verdaaaaaaaaad! – Empezó a dar vueltas - ¡Nos destruirán a todos!"

"Ajá, ajá – La paré poniendo un pie para que se tropezara – Y yo soy una enforcer de un planeta llamado Mid-Childa – La ayude a pararse - ¡Oh vamos prima!"

"Wee… Eres rara…"

"No tanto como tú" – Le respondí mientras ambas subíamos al mismo taxi.

Al llegar a casa decidí hacer una llamada muy importante, a unas de las pocas personas en quien podía confiar.

* * *

"¡Linith!" – Exclamó una joven rubia de ojos borgoña

"¿Qué sucede Alicia?" – Preguntó la aludida

"He estado buscando mi DVD de telenovelas mexicanas – Miro con angustia – Y no lo encuentro"

"Alicia… - Dijo con fastidio – Creo que tu madre se las llevo al trabajo de nuevo"

"¡No, de nuevo no! – Exclamó tirándose al piso

"Eres peor que-" - Lo que Linith iba a decir fue cortado por el sonido del celular de Alicia

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

"Creo que tengo que cambiar el sonido de mi celular…"

"Ni que lo digas…"

Ambas suspiraron.

"¿Bueno?" – Contestó

"¿Alicia?" – Se escuchaba de la otra línea

"Sí we, ¿Quién es?" – Preguntó sentándose

"Soy yo, Fate"

Alicia sonrió abiertamente

"¡Hermana!"

"¿Fate?" – Preguntó Linith sonriendo

Alicia asintió.

"¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó – Para que me llames es que sucede algo"

"¡Qué bien me conoces!" – Exclamó Fate

"Aiins… - Alicia se sentó – Cuéntame hermana"

"Antes de contarte… ¿Está por ahí Linith?" – Preguntó

Alicia la miró.

"Sí, aquí está"

"Ponme en altavoz"

"Vale – Presionó el botón – Ya está"

"Mmh… - Tomó aire – La verdad es que tengo un problema – hizo una pausa – Y necesito la ayuda de ambas"

"Ajam…" – Dijeron Alicia y Linith en unísono

"Es que… - Suspiró – Nanoha… Es una amiga mía y… bueno…"

"Te gusta" – Terminó Linith

"Ajá, y no quiero perder su amistad, no sé cómo lidiar con ello, porque…"

"Por que es tu amiga" – Completó Alicia

"Uhm…" – Se escuchó de la otra línea

"Bueno, - Empezó Linith – Lo que debes hacer es llevar las cosas como siempre, dejar que las cosas sucedan, es un consejo que te apuesto te lo dice cualquier persona, porque es lo más recomendable, además – Su tono de voz cambió a uno más serio – Lo último que debes hacer es evitarla, eso te dolerá"

"¿Evitarla? – Preguntó Fate – Me parece lo mejor"

"No, Fate, no dije eso" – Contestó Linith

"¡Gracias! ¡Son lo mejor se los agradezco chicas!"

"¡No Fate!" – Exclamaron ambas

"¡Adiós!"

_Tut-tut-tut_

"Es una idiota…" – Dijo mirando el celular

"Sí que lo es" – Respondió la rubia

Fate conoció a Alicia en un juego online, ambas congeniaron sin problemas. Ambas empezaron a llamarse hermanas por el gran parecido que tenían en muchas cosas, incluyendo el físico, le gustaban los mismos juegos, las mismas películas ¡Hasta las mismas series!

Algunas personas creyeron que ellas eran gemelas separadas, por lo mismo que vivían en países diferentes, pero no era así, ambas tenían madres biológicas diferentes. Linith es amiga íntima de Precia, la madre de Alicia. Fate se llevaba muy bien con Linith y con Precia, inclusive Alicia le decía "Abuela" a Linith.

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

No entendía porque Fate-chan estaba empezando a evitarme, cuando la llamaba para el almuerzo ella se escondía, y cuando estábamos juntas peleábamos por todo, no sabía que había hecho yo para que ella me trate de esa manera…

"Hayate-chan – La miré fijamente - ¿Qué he hecho para que Fate-chan me trate así?"

"Mmh… - Puso un dedo en su barbilla – Seguro está con el SPM* encima"

"¿Un SPM que dura semanas?"

"Life is hard baby" – Dijo poniéndose sus lentes de sol

"Hayate…" – Mire con fastidio

"Aiins – Suspiró - ¿Qué te puedo decir?"

"No sé, una manera de no pelear con ella"

"Ahh, bueno – recordó – cuando una amiga y yo peleamos – puso sus manos en la mesa – le hice una apuesta cosas como 'A que no eres capaz de hacerlo' y cosas por el estilo, y terminamos riéndonos de ello"

"Me parece algo tonto"

Nos miramos.

"También si quieres" – Respondió Hayate saliendo de allí.

Suspiré.

Al día siguiente le pedí a Fate-chan que me acompañe a comprar un regalo para mi hermano.

"Ne, Nanoha – Miró con fastidio al guardia – No me gusta cómo te mira"

"Déjalo – tomé aire – Ni que yo fuera gran cosa"

Fate no dijo nada.

La miré.

"¡Oh vamos Fate-chan! - Me miró - ¡Sabes que es verdad! – Paré en la vereda – Apuesto que no eres capaz de besarme"

Me miro y se sonrojó notablemente.

"¡Na-Nanoha! – Aclaró la garganta – Para tu información, yo soy capaz de todo" – Sonrió

"¿Ah si? – Miré alrededor – Saluda a ese señor" – Lo señalé

"¡Claro!"

Fate-chan se acercó con confianza al señor, no solo lo saludo sino, hasta conversó con él, yo la miraba algo extrañada, luego ella volvió a mirarme, me sonrió y se acercó.

"Te lo dije" – Dijo con sorna

"Ahh ¿Si? – La mire con burla – aún así no eres capaz de besarme"

Fate-chan volvió a sonrojarse.

"N-Nanoha… ¡Lo haré!"

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

"No eres capaz" – Dije, sin embargo deseaba con toda mi alma que lo hiciera

"¡De verdad lo haré!" – Exclamó algo nerviosa

"Nahh – Hazlo por favor – Te conozco, no lo harías"

"¡Ya fuiste!"

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el bus paró, ella suspiró y subió al mismo.

"Mañana lo haré ¡Sin falta!" – Dijo mientras subía

"Sí, sí, y yo soy una maga"

Fate infló su mejilla derecha, yo sólo reí, no sabía porque, pero deseaba que llegara ese día, con todo mi corazón.

* * *

Llegó el nueve de Setiembre, la rubia de ojos borgoña estaba decidida a cumplir su promesa, pero no sólo era una promesa, sino, eran sus deseos por besar a Nanoha. Por otra parte Takamachi esperaba ansiosa en su habitación la llegada de Fate, sus deseos al fin se harían realidad.

¿Cumplirá Fate con su promesa? ¿Qué sentirá Nanoha al besar a Fate?

Fate bajó del bus, caminó hasta la casa de Nanoha, tocó el timbre y la anfitriona abrió la puerta.

"¡Buenos días Fate-chan!"

"Are… - Se pasó la mano por los ojos – Que sueño…"

"¡Fate-chan despierta!"

Fate abrió los ojos analizando el lugar en el que estaba.

"We… Es la casa de Nanoha"

Nanoha frunció el ceño y suspiro, ya no le sorprendía que su amiga fuera tan distraída.

"Ñaaa – Se dejó caer en la cama - ¡Qué sueño!"

Nanoha sonrió y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

"Fate-chan es una cobarde" – Cantó

Fate abrió los ojos en una milésima de segundos

"Wee… - Se levantó poco a poco – No me gusta que me digan cobarde…"

Nanoha sonrió con picardía.

"Veamos… ¿Olvidaste lo de ayer?"

Fate sonrió con vergüenza

"En sí, no" – Susurró

"¡Ja! – Exclamó mientras se acostaba -¡Sabía que no lo harías!"

Fate frunció el ceño, se levanto y se puso encima de Nanoha

"No dije que no lo iba a hacer" – Lo dijo muy cerca del rostro de Nanoha

Nanoha tragó saliva.

"¿Y bien?"

"Nanoha… - Se sonrojó – creo que… - Se fue separando – que mejor…"

"¡Lo sabía!"

Fate la miró.

"Eres una cobarde, por eso no lo haces"

_Y por eso tampoco lo hago yo – Pensó Nanoha_

Fate fruncio el ceño, y se acercó a los labios de Nanoha…

"¡No puedo!" – Exclamó Fate con vergüenza

Nanoha suspiró.

"Cobarde"

Fate frunció el ceño, se volvió a acercar a Nanoha…

"Perdóname, no quiero perderte, perdóname"

Sin previo aviso Fate besó a Nanoha.

Nanoha se sorprendió, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por aquel beso tímido, que poco a poco se fue llenando de pasión, con el cual, iban cediendo a las caricias, el beso, que iba lleno de amor.

* * *

*SPM: Síndrome pre-menstrual xD

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Ñeee! Bueno ejem xD que peudo decir? D:

no sé xD

así que sólo para agradecerles por haber leído ^^

y gracias por sus reviews (:

PD. Kida we tú y sólo tú sabes el porque del capítulo anterior xD

_***Edito***_

Wela!! (Kida) we xD

gracias por tus correcciones xD

por cierto o.o

ese "¿Si?"

segura que va con tilde D:

xk en sí no es una afirmación, es una pregunta D:

wela tu que todo lo sabes dímelo! xD


	3. Palabras Mágicas

**Nuestro amor**

**Capítulo III: Palabras Mágicas**

**

* * *

**

**Fate Testarossa POV**

De pronto salió sol, miré hacia éste molesta.

"¿No puedes salir otro día?" – Le dije.

Bostecé.

Mi bus estaba demorando.

Miré la hora en mi celular.

"¡Tsk!"

Bajé la mirada recordando lo que había pasado con Nanoha.

Me sonrojé.

Sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado con fuerza.

Y qué tal si…

"Si en realidad solo soy para ella una experiencia más... ¿Eh?" – Me pregunté insegura.

_**-Flashback-**_

Fate se alejó lentamente de Nanoha.

Ambas estaban muy sonrojadas.

"¡Gah! – Exclamó Nanoha saltando a más de 10 metros de distancia, exagerando claro – ¡F-Fue el ron! ¡Diremos que estábamos muy ebrias!"

Fate quien recién estaba entrando en sí, se dio cuenta y le siguió la corriente a Nanoha.

"¡Sí! – Saltó hacia atrás - ¡Y además diremos que había dinero de por medio!"

"¡Mucho dinero!"

Hubo una pausa.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Una vez dentro del bús subí el volumen de mi mp3 y decidí dormir para ya no pensar en eso...

Aunque espero soñarlo.

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

¿Lo que acaba de pasar fue real?

¡Dios mío!

¡Fue el mejor día de mi vida!

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entré a internet.

Pero… ¿Y qué tal si sólo me dijo cosas lindas por ser quien soy?

_**-Flashback-**_

Ambas se quedaron mirando.

Nanoha se acercó y de nuevo juntaron sus labios.

Fate respondió.

De pronto empezaron las caricias.

Y Nanoha cedía ante estas.

Fate abrió los ojos y paró el beso.

"Nanoha… no hagas esto."

Nanoha no le respondía, ella seguía.

"Nanoha… ¡Me lastimas!"

Nanoha abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¿Te lastimo Fate-chan?"

Fate bajó la mirada.

"¿De que forma?"

Fate presionó sus labios.

"Lo que pasa es que – Miró a los ojos azules – Es que… "- bajó de nuevo la mirada.

Se mordió los labios.

Miró a Nanoha de nuevo con convicción.

"¡Es que tú me gustas!"

Nanoha se sorprendió.

Se puso nerviosa.

Y empezó a reír.

Fate, sin saber qué hacer, soltó una mentira.

"¡P-Pero! – Empezó - ¡Seguro que es de los gustos que me duran semanas!"

Ella por dentro moría por decirle a Nanoha que desde hace ya tiempo le gustaba.

"¡N-No te preocupes!"

La rubia sonrió.

Con tristeza…

"¡Wow Fate-chan! – Dijo Nanoha - ¡Gracias por subirme el autoestima!"

Nanoha sonrió también de la misma forma.

Ambas se miraron.

Y empezaron a reír.

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

* * *

"¡Señorita Teana Lanster! – Llamó Shari - ¡La comandante ya llegó!"

Teana se paró de su asiento.

"Erio, espérame."

"¡Umh!" – Asintió

"¡Tea-chan!" – Exclamó una joven entrando.

"¿Are? – Miró al muchacho - ¡Hola! – Exclamó – Soy Subaru Nakajima, tú debes ser Erio Mondial, el nuevo – Sonrió - ¿Haz visto a Tea-chan?"

El muchacho asintió.

"Estaba contándome la historia de un amor entre dos chicas."

"¡Oh! – Exclamó sorprendida - ¡Ok cabo! - Se sentó - ¿En que parte se quedo?"

Erio puso atención.

"Cuando Nanoha-san y Fate-san empezaron a reír por el segundo beso."

"¡Ah! – Exclamó – Pues, Fate-san…"

* * *

**Fate Testarossa POV**

Al llegar a mi casa me tiré en la cama, me moría de sueño.

Había gastado muchas energías sin querer.

_**-Flashback-**_

Fate decidió voltear y volverse a acostar mientras buscaba cosas por internet en la notebook de Nanoha.

Nanoha suspiró.

Se acercó de nuevo y se acostó en el regazo de Fate.

La rubia pasó saliva totalmente nerviosa.

Mientras Nanoha bostezaba por la cabeza de Fate pasaban muchas locuras.

Como besarla de nuevo, pero hacer eso mientras ella estaba inconsciente no era su estilo.

Decidió dejar de pensar y giró su cabeza – Ya que Nanoha estaba acostada en su regazo no podía voltear por completo – Optó por ya no prestar atención a sus deseos y mejor ver videos en internet.

Los minutos pasaban y Nanoha seguía durmiendo en el regazo de Fate, por otra parte, ella veía videos cómicos para olvidar lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Que Nanoha nunca la amaría de verdad.

Hubo un momento que Fate estalló en risas y eso provocó que Nanoha despertara por unos segundos.

"¿Me hiciste algo mientras dormía? " – Preguntó dormida aún.

"No, no es mi estilo." – Contestó Fate.

"¿Sabes? – Se volvió a recostar – No siento nada mientras duermo."

Fate solo sonrió y continuó viendo videos.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

¡Qué aburrido! ¡Hoy tengo que ver al animal de Yuuno!

¡No lo soporto!

Sin embargo, me da miedo terminar con él.

Desde hace siete años, deseo terminar con él y cuando lo hago, algo me hace volver a su lado o es la lástima que me inspira o mis miedos, pero no sé que es lo que hace que vuelva con él.

Es el temor a estar sola ¿Cierto?

Nunca me gustó estar sola… Fue por eso que dejé que ese imbécil haga de mi lo que quisiera, cuanto y como quisiera. Pero a pesar de eso, no lo quiero ver… ¡No quiero verlo!, me da asco que me mire, que me toque, el no tener voluntad ante él.

Pero mis deseos no podían contra su fuerza.

Tuve que hacerlo.

Sin querer me quede dormida, estaba muy agotada de lo que había sucedido.

_**-Flashback-**_

Solo pasaron un par de segundos.

Y de la nada, Nanoha despertó.

Le sonrió a Fate y la empezó a besar.

"Perdóname, sé que soy egoísta al hacer esto… Pero es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo."

Fate se dejó llevar.

"Perdóname por ser egoísta…"

Fate sonrió.

"No lo eres…"

Sin querer todo subió de tono.

La ropa interior de Nanoha se perdió en el momento.

Y las mágicas palabras surgieron por parte de las dos.

"Te amo."

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Sentí que me acariciaban.

Levanté mi rostro medio dormida.

"¿Fate-chan?"

La mirada de Yuuno cambió a una furiosa.

Una vez más… Yo iba a pagar por su furia.

Sin contar que estaba molesto conmigo desde el momento en que no contesté ninguna de sus llamadas.

Bueno, estaba _muy ocupada _con Fate-chan…

* * *

**Fate Testarossa POV**

El sábado antes de ir a ver a una amiga decidí pasar por la casa de Nanoha, ambas queríamos que se repitiera lo de esa vez.

Pero, tengo que admitir que a mí me dolía.

Sin embargo, si ésa es la única manera para acercarme a ella de esa manera, que así sea.

A pesar que lo volvimos a hacer cada vez necesitaba más de ella.

La extrañaba cada segundo que estaba lejos de ella.

Un día más ha pasado y me he enterado que Nanoha va a terminar con Yuuno.

Sinceramente, me sentí muy bien. Yo no quería que ése idiota este a más de 5 metros de ella.

Pero si hay algo que debo reconocer es esto: si Nanoha es feliz con alguien más, así esa persona no sea yo, yo seré muy, pero muy feliz. Por el contrario, el imbécil de Yunno solo abusaba de mi amiga, de mi amor.

Cada vez que lo recuerdo me hierve la sangre.

Suspiré.

Nanoha bajó del bus y se encontró con ése idiota.

Yo no podía acompañarla.

A pesar que quería hacerlo.

Yo debía intervenir.

Iban a hacer su rompimiento oficial.

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Estaba nerviosa, supuestamente ya había terminado con él por internet pero él insiste en vernos.

"Hola Yuuno – Saludé - ¿Porqué quieres hacer esto más difícil? – Le dije algo asustada, sabía que sus reacciones no siempre eran buenas.

"¿Y bien? Explícame por qué quieres terminar esto – Frunció el ceño - ¿Nuevamente te aburriste, o ya encontraste a otro?"- Me contestó con una mirada que de ser posible me hubiera asesinado.

"Es que ya no soporto más, ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no te amo, que seguimos juntos no sé porque- Pasé saliva – Porque quizás le tengo miedo a la soledad y tú eres feliz teniéndome como tu muñeca de exhibición personal, que podías llevar y mostrar ante tus amigos." – Empecé a decirle con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Muñeca? ¿Tan especial te crees?" – Me contestó con una sonrisa irónica en los labios- ¿Sabes que estamos destinados el uno al otro? ¡Eres mía! ¡Mi mujer! ¡Así que, no sé pero deberías considerar esto, yo soy paciente contigo pero esto es excesivo!"

"¿Paciente? ¿¡¿¡¿¡Paciente?!?!?! ¡¡Tú eres todo menos eso!! – Contesté gritando sin importar el escándalo en la calle, cosa que nunca toleré- Y sí muñeca, porque no tengo voluntad porque hago todo lo que quieres tú como quieres tú, por eso muñeca, no porque me crea una belleza o algo así porque no lo soy ¡Sé que no soy especial!" – Le dije llorando.

"Efectivamente no lo eres, pero eres mía."

"Entonces si no soy especial, déjame ir tranquila que pueda ser feliz en otro lado."

"Si te vas, es para siempre olvídate de todo, de todo, no tendrás nada de mí." – Sentí que eso lo decía como último recurso.

"¡Perfecto! Puedo vivir sin nada, ¿Sabes? Pero libre, lejos de ti, así lo tendré todo. – Me di media vuelta y trate de irme.

"¿A dónde piensas ir? – Me jaló de la muñeca y me hizo volver - No hemos terminado, nunca terminaremos."

"Para mi sí, esto murió hace años, por favor déjame ir, déjame si lo haces te estaré agradecida eternamente."

"Dime por quién me estas dejando"- Mientras presionaba dolorosamente mi muñeca.

"¿De qué estás hablando? – Respondí adolorida - ¡Te dije que no me importas!"

_**FLAP**_

Un golpe.

"Me dejas por esa chica ¿no?"

Me asusté.

"¡Sabía que no sólo debía cuidarte de los hombres!"

"¡Pff! ¿Cuidarme?" – Respondí.

Me miró con ganas de matarme.

"¡He estado con varios hombres para olvidar que estoy contigo!"

"¡Cállate!"

_**FLAP**_

Otra vez.

Pero tenía que soportarlo.

"Nunca te ame."

Me jaló.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"Lejos de ti"

"¡Ella no te dará nada de lo que yo te doy!"

"¡Tienes razón! – Exclamé - ¡Ella me da amor!"

"¡Nanoha!"

Logré soltarme y corrí lo más que pude.

"¡Hasta nunca Yuuno!"

Aproveché que un bus paró y subí.

Vi sus ojos llenos de furia a lo lejos.

No pude evitar llorar.

Lloré de miedo, temía que él le hiciera algo.

Más que por mí, temía por ella.

Sólo por ella.

* * *

**Fate Testatorossa POV**

Nanoha no se había contactado conmigo, tenía miedo.

¿Qué tal si el imbécil ése le hizo algo?

¿Qué tal si la lastimó?

¿Qué tal si la dejo tirada?

¡Oh no!

¡No, no, no!

Mi celular empezó a sonar.

Me lancé a mi cama para buscarlo.

Bajo mi almohada.

Bajo mi cobija.

Bajo mis peluches.

Hasta que lo encontré encima de la cómoda.

Suspiré.

"¿Aló?" – Contesté.

"¿Fate-chan?"

¡Era Nanoha!

"¿N-Nanoha? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Dónde estás?"

"Tranquila… Estoy intacta, terminé con Yuuno y estoy casa."

"¿Terminaste con él?"

"Así es."

Estaba feliz, no podía negarlo.

"¡M-Me parece genial!"

"¡Uhm! – Asintió – A mí también."

"Err – Empecé - ¿Y cuando nos vemos?"

"Mmh – Hizo una pausa – Mañana en clases"

Palidecí de vergüenza, había olvidado las clases.

"¡S-Sí, claro!"

"Fate-chan, tengo que colgarte, mi madre me matará por el recibo de teléfono."

"¡Oh! – Exclamé – Lo siento"

"¡Para nada! – Exclamó - ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Adiós!"

"Adiós."

Sonreí.

Nanoha estaba bien.

Me dejé caer en mi cama y me quede dormida.

Mañana tenía clases, así que no podía dormir mucho.

**

* * *

**

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Ya había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Fate y yo nos besamos por primera vez.

La veía más alegre y cercana a mí.

Eso me gustaba.

"Fate-chan – La llamé al celular - ¿Dónde estás?"

"A punto de tomar mi bus ¿Por?"

"¿Quieres darte una pasada por mi casa?"

"Uhm – Se escuchó - ¡Vale!"

"Entonces nos vemos."

"En veinte minutos."

"¡Ok!"

Colgué y mordí mis labios.

Bajé y le dije a mi madre que no iría a clases, que Fate-chan iba a venir para adelantar un trabajo .Cosa que obviamente no era verdad, pero ella me creyó.

**

* * *

**

**Fate Testarossa POV**

"Ñaa, tengo sueño" – Dije mientras me acostaba en la cama de Nanoha.

"Creo que puedo mantenerte despierta." – Me dijo.

"¿Ah si? ¿Cómo?" – Pregunté.

Ella sonrió.

Se acercó lentamente a mí.

"Puedo…"

Se subió encima de mí.

"Enseñarte un juego…"

Se acercó a mi rostro.

"Que te mantendrá despierta."

Sonreí.

"Enséñamelo."

Nanoha sonrió pícaramente y fue así como una vez más caímos presas de nuestras emociones.

No paraba de besarla.

Ella me respondía.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis caricias.

Y una de mis manos entró lentamente en ella.

Mientras ella gemía de satisfacción.

Un '_Te amo_' volvió a salir.

Cada vez que ella decía esa palabra yo me sentía el ser más afortunado del planeta.

"Te amo." – Le respondí.

Ella sonrió y se acostó en mi pecho.

"Nanoha… - Dije - ¿Quieres estar conmigo?"

**-Fin del III Capitulo-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas del autor**

Este capitulo ha sido creado al pie de la letra con la realidad.

Nada ha sido inventado.

Ni Yuuno u_u

Así fue como sucedió.

Bueno emm...

No pidan que explique ciertas escenas xD no lo haré

Son muy privadas o///o

Quizás se me escape alguna…

Quizás xD

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡¡Gracias por leer!!


	4. Lo que de verdad sientes

"¡SUBARU NAKAJIMA!" – Se escuchó.

La aludida volteó asustada.

"Te estoy diciendo que la comandante te ha llamado, dice que Teana y tú tienen que firmar los mismos papeles." – Dijo Shari frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Ah! – Saltó – Voy para allá – Miró a Erio – Espera."

Shari la tomó de la oreja y la llevó a la oficina de la comandante, mientras tanto Erio sonreía al ver la actitud infantil de Subaru Nakajima.

"¡Tan temprano y ya empezaron a hacer desorden!"

Una rubia de ojos color carmesí miraba sonriente el espectáculo.

"¡Capitana!" – Saludó Shari regresando a su asiento.

"Hola Shari" – Saludó sonriente.

Erio giró curioso y vio a la joven sonriendo.

"Usted no debería estar aquí hasta dentro de tres horas"

"¡Ah! – Se avergonzó – Lo sé, lo que sucede es que la capitana de los Stars ha ido a recoger a Vivio" – Se excusó.

"¡Oh! – Miró con sorpresa. – Pasé, está en su casa."

"Gracias Shari."

La joven se acercó a la oficina de la enforcer Teana Lanster.

"¿Puedo?" – Le preguntó al joven.

"¡Claro!" – Asintió el muchacho.

"¿Eres el nuevo cabo?" – Preguntó sentándose en el asiento principal."

"¡Ajá!" – Exclamó nervioso el muchacho.

"Hace un rato vi a Subaru salir de aquí, - Lo miró - ¿Cómo te torturó?"

"¿Torturarme? – Preguntó – Al contrario – Sonrió – Me estaba contando la historia de Nanoha-san y Fate-san"

La joven se sorprendió.

"Ohh… ¿Y dónde se quedo?"

"En la respuesta de Nanoha-san"

"¡La respuesta! – Exclamó sonriendo – Seguro no te contó lo que pasó Fate antes de eso"

"No…" – Respondió pensativo.

"Eso lo sabemos pocas personas, - Lo pensó - ¡Vale! – Lo miró – Te contaré."

Erio se acomodó.

"Antes de que Fate le dijera a Nanoha que quería estar con ella, digamos que… - Pensó – Fate conversó con muchas personas, para saber qué hacer, ella estaba muy confundida ya que la relación que tenía con Nanoha después de su primer beso era muy confusa…"

**Nuestro amor**

**Capítulo IV: Lo que de verdad sientes**

**

* * *

**

**Fate Testarossa POV**

_**-Flashback-**_

Horas después de decirle a Nanoha sus sentimientos Fate entró a su ordenador para pedir consejos…

"¡Joder Fate! – Exclamó Alicia - ¡Sabía que eras una pervertida pero jamás creí que lograrás hacer algo así!" – Reía con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Fate, estoy de acuerdo con Alicia" – Reía Precia.

"¡Y yo!" – Linith también reía.

"¡Y la pequeña Lutecia las escucha!" – Exclamó una joven de cabellos morados.

"¡Mah! – Agregó Precia – Ella ni siquiera entiende lo que pasa Megane."

"¡Préstenme atención!" – Exclamó Fate.

"¿Cuántas veces?" – Preguntó Precia.

"Creo que fueron cinco en un par de horas" – Respondió Fate.

"¡DIOS MÍO!" – Exclamaron todas en unísono.

"¡MALDICIÓN! – Se asustó Linith - ¡NO QUERÍA SABERLO!"

"¡JAJAJAJA! – Reía Alicia - ¡GENIAL!"

Fate suspiró y abrió una ventana privada para Alicia.

"En serio, necesito un consejo." – Dijo seria.

"Dime _wea_, ¿Qué sucede?" – Respondió Alicia.

"A pesar que bueno lo hicimos – se sonrojó – no le he preguntado si quiere estar conmigo."

"Oh… ¿Y porqué no lo hiciste tonta?"

"Porque… - Tragó saliva – temo que me vea como una experiencia más."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque ya lo ha hecho con otros chicos."

"Bien haz dicho, chicos – Resaltó – Además ¿No dijo que te amaba?"

Fate sonrió tiernamente.

"Sí… Pero, aún así tengo miedo."

Alicia agregó a Linith.

"No tengas miedo, - Respondió Linith - ¡Lánzate! Y si te responde de una forma negativa no será el fin del mundo ¿Cierto?"

Fate pasó saliva.

Para ella Nanoha significaba mucho, sin embargo si Nanoha no era feliz con ella, Fate estaría dispuesta a dejarla ser feliz con otra persona, siempre y cuando Nanoha sea feliz, Fate iba a serlo.

Pero aún así no sabía qué responder.

"¿Fate?" – Preguntó Alicia.

"Ajá, cierto – Respondió Fate – Gracias chicas."

"¡Tranquila! Analiza bien todo y sabrás cuando será el momento." – Dijo Linith.

Al día siguiente Fate llegó a clases como siempre, sin embargo decidió no entrar, espero a Nanoha en la entrada y ella tampoco quería entrar así que optaron por ir a otro piso donde habían aulas desocupadas. Una vez ahí dentro Nanoha sacó su libro y avanzó su tarea.

"¿Qué pusiste en la número cinco Fate-chan?" – Preguntó.

"Mmh – Sacó su libro – La 'C' – Levantó su mirada - ¿En la doce?" – Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

"No estoy del todo segura – Dijo mirando sus apuntes – Pero creo que es la-"

Su respuesta fue cortada por un beso sorpresivo dado por Fate, Nanoha no dudo y respondió, sin embargo no fue tan largo, ya que Nanoha reaccionó y se dio cuenta que estaban en una aula, donde cualquiera podía entrar sorpresivamente.

Fate sonrió al ver a Nanoha sonrojada – Muy sonrojada.-

"F-Fate-chan – Titubeaba Nanoha – E-Estamos en un lugar público."

"Lo siento – Se sentó – No pude evitarlo." – Le sonrió.

Nanoha volvió a sonrojarse, y sonrió para sí misma.

Los siguientes días no serían iguales, Fate no podía acercarse mucho a Nanoha, por que de inmediato ponía cara de idiota. Le dolía no poder estar cerca de ella, sin embargo era lo mejor para que los demás estudiantes no las molestaran.

Ya era suficiente con tener que lidiar con su indiferencia y maltrato.

"¡Vaya milagro! – Exclamó Karim al ver a Fate en el borde de la puerta - ¡No te he visto fumando estos días!"

Fate se sorprendió.

Era cierto hace un buen tiempo no había tocado ni un solo cigarrillo, Fate sonrió tontamente, sin darse cuenta Nanoha le había quitado un vicio que era letal para su salud.

No obstante, Fate admitía que fumaba sólo cuando estaba o muy estresada o algo deprimida.

"Fate-chan – Llamó Nanoha a Fate - ¿Quieres ir a mi casa mañana?"

Ambas estaban en la calle camino a sus casas.

"Claro – sonrió - ¿Por qué no?"

"Genial – sonrió - ¡Nos vemos allá!"

Ambas sonrieron.

Fate levantó su mano en ademán de despedida.

* * *

"¡¿CUÁNDO?! – Exclamó Alicia haciendo que Fate se quite los auriculares y con ella Linith, Precia y Megane.

"¿Cuándo me la presentaras?" – Preguntó Alicia.

"Aún no lo sé Ali – Respondió Fate – Pero espero que sea pronto."

"¡Lo mismo espero yo!"

* * *

"¿De verdad la quieres?" – Preguntó Hayate.

"Claro que sí Hayate" – Respondió Fate.

"¿Cuál es la relación entre ustedes dos?"

"Aún no lo sé – Respondió – Ella y yo pasamos tiempo, e inclusive lo hacemos ya sabes 'eso' pero no pasamos a más, o sea, como si no fuera algo serio."

"¿Le has preguntado a Nanoha qué siente al respecto?" – Preguntó seriamente.

"Ella sabe que quiero algo con ella, pero no se lo he pedido concretamente – Suspiró – La quiero, y mucho, pero yo le dije que no se tomara las cosas en serio"

"Eres una idiota" – Tomó su soda.

"Lo sé, pero la quiero conmigo, y algo dentro de mí, me dice que ella también lo quiere."

"Sólo te digo una cosa amiga, - La miró con extrema seriedad – Dale tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea, ella sabe que otra chica anda que te coquetea y eso no le agrada."

"¿Puntos para mí?" – Le pregunté sonriente.

"No me jodas – Respondió – Preocúpate, en lugar de estarle contando las chicas que están detrás de ti enfócate en comprender tu relación con ella."

"Si se lo conté fue sin querer, sabes lo idiota que soy"

"Sí lo sé – Respondió abriendo otra soda – Por eso mismo, concéntrate, no la quiero ver sufrir ¿Comprendes?"

"Sí mi comandante, no le haré daño, me importa mucho su felicidad."

"¡Ah y despierta! No quiero que esas tipas anden más detrás de ti"

"En sí, es sólo tipa"

"¡ANIMAL, MOCO, ALIEN, LO QUE SEA! – Exclamó – ¡Atención! Piensa bien las cosas Fate, amas a Nanoha ¿No?"

Asintió.

"Entonces avívate"

* * *

Luego de la conversación con Hayate, Fate lo pensó, ella quería estar con Nanoha, así que espero el momento indicado y se lo dijo a Nanoha.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

* * *

Miré a Nanoha esperando su respuesta. Ella que estaba casi recostada encima de mí, se sentó. Miraba hacia abajo, sin embargo no se le veía triste ni pensativa.

"¡Puedo esperar! – Levantó su mirada sorprendida - ¡Puedo esperar, semanas, meses, años!"

Me sonrió.

"Pero tan sólo quiero que me respondas"

Volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

"No quiero hacerte daño, tampoco infeliz" – Me dijo.

"Nanoha – Levanté su rostro – Tú me haces feliz, permíteme ser la persona que te haga dichosa y feliz."

Se sonrojó.

"Créeme, te haré daño… A todos les hago daño"

"No es cierto – Respondí – Me haces feliz, muy feliz."

"¿De verdad?" – Preguntó sorprendida y curiosa.

"De verdad" – Respondí.

Volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzada.

"Entonces… - Levanté su rostro - ¿Quieres estar conmigo? Emm… - Pasé saliva - ¿Ser mi pareja? ¿Mi enamorada?"

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Claro que quería estar con ella, me daba tanta seguridad, me hacía sentir amada por primera vez en mi vida, todo el tiempo que estuve con Yuuno me sentía sólo utilizada como si fuera un objeto que cuando quería satisfacer sus más bajas pasiones debía estar allí para él, por eso me refugié siendo el objeto de otros chicos, ya ni les veía el rostro ni oía sus voces me daba lo mismo, me odiaba tanto que quería acabar conmigo misma de esa manera, porque sabía que sus celos enfermizos de que alguien más tocará su juguete lo alocaría y podría hacerme daño y por eso lo hacía, a pesar que yo también me hacía daño no lograba terminar con mi tormento, ahora sé porqué; el encontrarla a ella sin saberlo era lo que me mantuvo viva, tenía tanto miedo había actuado por tantos años como una basura que temía hacerle lo mismo y ella era tan frágil mostrándose tan fuerte que no me perdonaría hacerle daño también a ella, ya me había destruido a mí a lo largo de esos siete años, ¿Porqué hacérselo también a ella?, ¿Porqué era más fuerte mi egoísmo? Quizás por que sabía que ella me amaba tanto o más que yo a ella, tenía mucho miedo de ser la de siempre pero me arriesgaría algo me decía que ella era distinta que su amor podría matar a la zorra en la que me había convertido era una ramera con cara de ángel, nadie sospechaba todas las cosas malas que hacía, pero por ella dejaría esa vida, ese mundo en el que me metió él…. Lo haría sólo por ella.

Es increíble todo lo que pasa por la mente de uno en tan solo segundos, por eso estaba con esa cara mientras ella hablaba…

"Entonces… - Levantó mi rostro - ¿Quieres estar conmigo? Emm… ¿Ser mi pareja? ¿Mi enamorada?"

"Sí – Le sonreí – Claro que sí."

Y la bese se sentía tan bien besarla eran unos besos cálidos, tímidos al inicio y apasionados en un segundo, eran mágicos, eran sinceros, eran besos de amor

En ese momento empezó oficialmente nuestra historia de amor…

"Así que Nanoha te dejó por una chica ¿Eh?" – Se escuchó en la otra línea

"Sí papá, estoy seguro que es la tal Fate Testarossa Harlaown…" – Respondió un rubio de ojos verdes.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?"

"Lo que sea necesario"

**-Fin del IV Capítulo-**

**

* * *

**

**Notas del autor**

Err... Lamento la demora!! xD

Lo tenía listo hace un tiempo pero aún no lo había pulido xD

Haber...

Este capítulo tiene sólo un poquito de ficción. La gran mayoría son hechos reales. u_u

Es todo ^-^

Bueno aquí se los traigo :DD

Espero les guste xD

Nos vemos~~

Hasta la próxima! xD


	5. ¿Celos?

***Nota:** El "_POV_" de Fate, no termina hasta que empieza el "_POV_" de Nanoha. Gracias (:

_Habíamos decidido ir por unas hamburguesas, así que fuimos a Mc Donald's una vez allí no dejé de joder a Fate-chan._

**Nuestro amor**

**Capítulo V: ¿Celos?**

**Hayate Yagami POV**

_Para bailar la bamba, para bailar la bamba se necesita un poquito de grasa_

"_Es gracia, Hayate" – Dijo Fate tomando su soda._

"_Jajaja, pero hay que admitir que fue chistoso." – Respondió Nanoha acurrucándose en Fate._

"_Todo lo que venga de ella es malo." – Contestó Fate con seriedad._

"_¡No jodas! – Exclamé – Bien que mis canciones sexys te ponen."_

"_¡JAJAJAJAJA! – Rió Fate - ¡QUÉ RISA! ¿¡SEXY! – Tomó aire - ¡JAJAJAJAJA!"_

_La miré con seriedad._

_Le sonreí._

_A ella le dio un tic._

_Salté._

_Trató de evitarlo._

_Sin éxito, obviamente._

_Nanoha no paraba de reír._

_Ésta era la escena:_

_Yo estaba en los hombros de Fate con cara de gata satisfecha mientras ella se movía de lado a lado tratando de liberarse._

_De pronto Fate paró._

_La miré._

_Tenía el ceño fruncido, y miraba hacía la puerta._

_Giré a ver a Nanoha y ella no estaba en su sitio._

_Bajé lentamente, sentí un calor en mi espalda, era Nanoha, estaba aterrada mirando hacia la puerta._

_Pasé saliva y dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta._

_Era Yuuno Scrya._

_Fate y él no bajaban la mirada, ninguno de ellos cedía._

_Eso daba miedo._

_Scrya frunció más el ceño y tomó la bebida de una joven que estaba sentada con su enamorado y se la lanzó a Fate-chan._

_Fate la evitó._

"_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Scrya?"_

"_¡Ella es mía!" – Antes de hacer algo, el enamorado de la joven a la que le habían quitado la bebida lo tomó por la espalda y lo lanzó al suelo._

_Ouch._

_Se escuchó en el establecimiento._

_Dos trabajadores lo levantaron y lo llevaron hasta la esquina de la cuadra, una vez allí lo subieron a un taxi._

_Todos estábamos pasmados._

_**BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP.**_

_Me levanté de golpe._

_Observé mi habitación detenidamente._

"_No jodas – Suspiré - ¿Todo ha sido un sueño?"_

* * *

"Vaya… tus sueños son raros." – Dijo Fate-chan.

"¡CÁLLATE! – Exclamé – Ni más te cuento algún sueño mío."

"Tampoco quiero escucharlos" – Se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Hey!" – Hice pucheros.

"Emm… Chicas tranquilas" – Dijo Nanoha sonriendo.

"¡Awww! – Exclamé - ¡Pero qué linda que eres! – Giré a ver a Fate – te envidio animal."

"Gracias." – Respondió

"Nee, Nanoha-chan – La llamé – No es por querer malograr este lindo momento en el parque, es que… - Tomé aire – Dime… ¿Yuuno te sigue jodiendo?"

Fate hizo una mueca de molestia, aún así la ignoré.

"Ha estado tratando de joderme por _messenger_ o _facebook_, pero ya lo bloqueé de todas mis redes sociales."

"Ohhh, pero… ¿Cómo? – Seguí - ¿Qué te decía?"

"Cosas como, 'Conmigo tendrás lo que quieras' o, 'Nunca serás feliz' y ése tipo de idioteces que hacen que cada día me de más lástima."

"¿Y tú Fate-chan?" – Pregunté.

"¿Yo qué?"

"¿Alguna vez has sentido celos?"

Ante mi pregunta pude observar como Fate arqueó una ceja, y como Nanoha prestaba más atención.

"No, nunca he sentido celos." – Respondió.

Suspiré derrotada.

Era cierto, la imbécil de Fate-chan no sentía celos de nadie.

Miré a Nanoha, ella por otro lado sonrió, pero derrotada, al igual que yo.

"Bueno, - Rompí el silencio – Tengo que irme, ya van a empezar mis clases."

"No hay problema Hayate-chan, cuídate."

"Tú también Nanoha." – Respondí alegre.

Miré a Fate.

"Adiós, cuídate."

"Awww… - Suspiré – Me dijo que me cuidara."

Fate me sacó la lengua.

Yo también hice lo mismo y partí.

* * *

**Fate Testarossa POV**

Nanoha aceptó conocer a mis amigas, Alicia, Precia, Linith, Megane y su hija recién nacida Lutecia.

"¡NO LO CREO!" – Exclamó Alicia, haciendo que una vez más nos quitemos los auriculares.

"Quién es tu madre para pedirle que te enseñe a hablar como gente." – Dijo Precia con fastidio.

"Eres tú." – Alicia respondió en mofa.

"¡Oh! – Se sorprendió – Cierto, soy lo máximo."

"Jajaja"

"¿¡Qué fue eso!" – Exclamaron todas.

"Es Nanoha so pedazo de ignorantes indígenas."

"¡No imbécil! – Contestó Alicia – Sonó muy lindo."

"Es mi voz…" – Dijo apenada Nanoha.

"¡QUÉ ADORABLE!" – Exclamaron todas, incluyendo a Megane.

"Te sacaste la lotería geka." – Suspiró Linith.

Yo solo reí.

Desde ése día, todas le tomaron cariño a Nanoha, tanto que la engríen y consienten en todo.

"Nee, Vita, Shamal y Signum ya van a regresar de su viaje." – Habló Linith.

"Cierto." – Dijo Alicia.

"Se hacen extrañar." – Contesté.

"Espero me traigan algo." – Susurró Precia.

"¿Quiénes son?" – Preguntó Nanoha.

"¡Qué adorable!" – Exclamó Precia.

"Son unas amigas que tenemos, - Linith ignoró a _Precia (Y su baba)_ – Viajaron un tiempo, pero esperamos que vuelvan pronto."

"¡Oh...!"

En las clases nuestra convivencia era difícil, se me hacía difícil tener a Nanoha tan cerca de mí y no poder dar ni una pequeña muestra de cariño.

* * *

"¡ESA VOZ ES TAN ADORABLE!" - Chilló Shamal.

"Esa voz le pertenece a Nanoha, y Nanoha le pertenece al perro ése."

"¡Alicia!" – Exclamé.

"¿Fate-chan ha sido domada? – Preguntó curiosa Shamal - ¡Ya era hora!"

* * *

Saliendo de clases vimos a un perrito, era muy lindo, no lo niego, pero por culpa de ese perro, Nanoha me soltó y corrió a verlo. No sé por que me molestaba, no sabía qué pasaba, solo sabía que ese perrito era la causa de mi nuevo hígado.

"¿No es bonito amor?" – Preguntó mientras le hacía cariño.

"Ésa cosa tiene tu cariño ahorita." – Respondí molesta.

"¿Eh?" – Escuché.

Pasé saliva.

Es solo un simple perro, es eso, sólo un simple perro…

¡PERRO MALDITO!

"Fate-chan… - Me despertó - ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí lo estoy." – Fulminé al perro con mi mirada.

Nanoha sonrió.

"Estás celosa." – Cantó.

"¡No es cierto!" – Exclamé.

"Sí, sí, lo que digas Fate-chan."

* * *

"Un gusto en conocerte Nanoha." – Dijo Vita.

"El gusto es mío Vita-chan."

* * *

Miré con fastidio a Verossa, le estaba pidiendo unos libros a Nanoha, me molestaba que le hablara por conveniencia. Y lo peor de todo es que Nanoha le daba los materiales sin chistar.

"¡Ok! – Exclamó Nanoha – Mañana te los traigo."

"¿Qué quería?" – Pregunté fastidiada.

"Quería unos libros."

"¿No te das cuenta que te habla por conveniencia?"

"¡Claro que lo sé! – Sonrió - ¿Porqué te molesta tanto?"

"Por nada."

* * *

"¡La famosa Nanoha Takamachi!" – Exclamó Signum.

"Jajaja, la misma."

"¿A qué es demasiado cute?" – Dijo Precia.

"Sí que lo es."

* * *

Un nuevo asistente de coordinación llegó, él sería el que atendería nuestros problemas y quejas. Desde el primer día él interactuaba mucho con Nanoha, no, eso no me molestaba, eso me reventaba, me ardía, me jodía tanto que quería la cabeza del tipo en un estante de mi habitación.

"¿Qué ganas bajando a coordinación?" – Pregunté molesta.

"Emmm, nada, solo saludo, eso se llama cordialidad Fate-chan."

Los días pasaban y éste tipo sonreía mucho con Nanoha, hablaba mucho con ella, y pues, cuando yo estaba en clases y Nanoha no tenía nada que hacer iba con él. No lo comprendo, es decir, yo en su posición, haría lo mismo, me distraería con alguien más, pero no sé por qué me molestaba tanto que hablaran ellos dos, Nanoha es muy inocente como para diferenciar entre las buenas y malas intenciones y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Así estuve semanas, hasta que…

"Adiós." – Nanoha se despidió dándole un abrazo.

"Cuídate."

"¡Nanoha!" – Exclamé.

Nanoha me miró, y me sonrió.

"¡Saliste temprano! – Corrió a abrazarme – Te extrañé."

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

Miré al tipo y él, al mirarme se puso pálido, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que a él no lo quería cerca de Nanoha.

"¿Amor? – Preguntó Nanoha - ¿Vamos?"

No dije ninguna palabra y caminé hacia la puerta de salida.

"¿Porqué lo abrazaste?" – Pregunté molesta.

"¿Ein? – Me miró curiosa – Tú sabes que soy así con todo el mundo."

"¡Pero con él no debes ser así!"

Paramos.

"¡Él no te ve como tú a él! ¡Es un maldito que te quiere para él y no para mí!"

Levanté mi mirada y vi a Nanoha asustada... Temblando.

Bajé mi cabeza.

Me sentí como un monstruo, que la había dañado, mis celos lo habían hecho… ¿Celos? ¿Yo tengo celos? No… ¡Yo no tengo celos!... ¿O sí los tendré?

Caminé hacia Nanoha y la abracé.

"Perdona mi amor…"

Ella respondió a mi abrazo.

Lo siento… No quise lastimarte.

"No me has lastimado, me asustan los gritos."

"Lo lamento, - Levanté su rostro – Es que mis celos egoístas me sacaron de mis casillas."

"¿Celos?"

Abrí mis ojos.

"Emm… Nada, nada"

"¡Dijiste celos!" – Cantó.

"¡No!"

"Sí, lo hiciste" – Cantó de nuevo.

"…"

"Fate-chan me quiere solo para ella."

Me sonrojé.

"Peeeero – Sonrió – Eso no implica que deba dejar de tener amigos."

"Yo lo sé Nanoha, lo lamento, de verdad lo siento."

Sonrió.

"Tranquila, me alegra que tengas celos."

"¿Ah?"

"Creí que no sentías celos, y por eso creí que no te interesaba, pero ahora veo que sí."

"No sabía lo que eran celos hasta el día de hoy."

"Fate-chan es celosa." – Cantó.

"No presumas." – Le dije sonriendo.

"Jajaja, te amo." – Me dijo.

Sonreí.

"Y yo también a ti."

Después de hablar con Linith comprendí que tenía que controlarme, confío en Nanoha, pero no en los demás, sin embargo Nanoha tampoco es tonta, es sólo que la protejo demasiado, es por que tengo miedo, que algún día me deje, pero, la verdad es que ella me ama, tanto como yo a ella, entonces no debo temer. A pesar de todo, estas emociones son nuevas para mí y tengo que aprender a controlarlas, sea como sea.

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Iba caminando hacía mi casa, había decidido ir a visitar a una de mis amigas, pero para mi mala suerte, me encontré con el ser que menos deseaba ver en mi vida.

"Hola Nanoha… - Escuché detrás de mí – Te veo bien ah."

Abrí mis ojos de par en par.

No, él no, por favor…

Giré lentamente y lo vi.

Maldije haber salido.

"Yu-yuuno…"

"¿Quién más pensaste que era?"

**-Fin del Capítulo V- ¿O quizás no?**

**

* * *

**

_**Extras:**_

_Entrevistas con su anfitriona… ¡Megane… Alphine!_

"_Buenas, buenas, en el capítulo de hoy vimos un lado de Fate que todos, inclusive ella, desconocíamos. Veamos las opiniones que recogimos de algunas personas."_

_

* * *

_

"_Por una parte me siento genial viendo los celos de Fate-chan, por que se nota que sí le intereso, por otra me dan miedo sus reacciones ¡Se puso celosa hasta de un perrito!"_ _**– Nanoha Takamachi.**_

"_¿Saben? Nunca me había puesto celosa ¡De nadie! Pero ahora lo hago… ¡De la nada! Sé que doy miedo… Trato de no hacerlo, sin embargo lo hago, sé que esta mal… Lo sé…"_ _**– Fate Testarossa Harlaown.**_

"_¡Yo creí que Fate no sentía celos! Pero me equivoqué… - Miró al lado – ¡COMIDA!"_ – _**Arf.**_

"_Sinceramente, – Se lima las uñas – Me siento feliz por ambas, - Mira sus uñas – Pero nunca creí que Fate-chan fuera celosa, - Vuelve a limar – sin embargo, no sé si Nanoha-chan se sienta cómoda o no con eso."_ – _**Hayate Yagami.**_

"_Recuerdo cuando Fate entró en línea y estaba ebria. – Hizo una pausa – Fue traumatizante, pero sentí que algo en su vida hacía falta, hasta que Nanoha llegó. No obstante, los celos de Fate son ¡Demoniacos!"_ – _**Alicia Testarossa**_.

"_¡La novela!"_ – _**Precia Testarossa**_.

"_¿¡Celos! – Exclamó - ¿Porqué tengo que ser la última en enterarme?"_ – _**Linith**_.

* * *

**Linith y Fate en línea. (A los segundos de ésta entrevista)**

"Así que tus celos son absurdos…" – Miró a Fate.

"Emm… - Bajó la cabeza – Eso parece…"

"¡NADA QUE ESO PARECE! – Exclamó - ¡TONTA GEKA!"

"¿Qué es 'Geka'? – Preguntó curiosa.

"Es lagartija" – Respondió fastidiada.

"¿Porqué me dices lagartija?" – Preguntó de nuevo.

Una vena en la frente de Linith se dejó ver.

"¡Por qué me da la regalada gana!"

"Uhh…"

_Veinte minutos más tarde…_

"Sinceramente… Déjame decirte que al parecer tus celos son muestra de tu inseguridad. La inseguridad que tienes por que temes que Nanoha te deje ¿No?"

Fate pasó saliva.

"Ahh… Sí lo es – Posó su dedo índice en su barbilla – Bueno Fate, Nanoha te ama, te adora, no creo que tus celos sean necesarios."

"…"

Linith suspiró.

"Fate, tranquilízate ¿Si? – Tomó aire – Si pelean es por que tienen que mejorar como equipo, y así será hasta que aprendan ¡Las dos! No tú, no ella, ¡LAS DOS!"

Fate sonrió.

"Gracias Linith…"

_

* * *

_

"_¡Espero les haya gustado esta parte adicional! _

_Esto fue, 'Entrevistas con Megane Alphine', ¡Hasta la próxima!_

**-Fin del V Capítulo- Por completo~**

**

* * *

**

**Notas del autor**

xD

El **'**_**Extra'**_ complementa la historia xD

En el próximo capítulo nos enfocaremos en las continuas intervenciones de Yuuno en la relación de Nanoha y Fate.

Espero les haya gustado xD

¡Nos estamos viendo en mi próxima actualización!

¡Adiós~!


	6. Una propuesta

"¡JAKE MATE!" – Exclamó Hayate sonriendo.

"Joder… - Suspiró Fate – No es justo…"

"Oh, claro que lo es…"

"¡AYUDA!" – Se escuchó.

Hayate y Fate saltaron sorprendidas y salieron corriendo.

* * *

**Nuestro amor**

**Capítulo VI: Una propuesta**

**

* * *

**

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó la joven asustada.

"Pasaba… - Se le acercó – Vaya… Te veo bien ah…"

Nanoha cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó el agarre.

Trató de correr lo más que pudo, sin embargo una piedra en el camino la hizo tropezar.

Yuuno quiso '_ayudarla'_ y terminó tocándola.

"¡Oh! – Exclamó sonriente – Te han crecido"

Nanoha gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

"¡AYUDA!"

Para suerte de ella una pareja que estaba cerca la escuchó y corrió ayudarla.

"¡Déjala maldita rata!" – Exclamó una joven.

"¡Cállate hija de puta!" – Exclamó Yuuno soltando a Nanoha.

"¡Pégale amor!" – Exclamó la joven a su novio.

"¿¡Qué demonios!" – Exclamó Hayate al ver a un muchacho persiguiendo a un tipo rubio.

Fate buscó a Nanoha desesperadamente con la mirada.

Al encontrarla corrió hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí amor, no te preocupes."

"Subió a un taxi el miedoso ése." – Dijo el muchacho llegando.

"¿Te hizo algo?" – Preguntó su pareja.

"No, estoy bien. – Dirigió su mirada a Nanoha - ¿Usted?"

"Bien, – Respondió aún temblando abrazada a Fate-chan – Gracias."

Fate le agradeció a la pareja y Hayate ojeó al muchacho mientras Nanoha estaba rogando que no le pidiera una cita.

"Es un maldito enfermo…"

"Tranquila Fate-chan." – Dijo Hayate.

"Lo siento, no debí salir."

"No digas eso mi vida, – Fate-chan se agachó – No es tu culpa ¿Vale?"

"Vale…"

* * *

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

"Hayate… ¿Por qué bailas?"

"Admite que es pegajoso Nanoha."

"No lo sé… Un poco se podría decir."

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

"Fate sigue molesta."

"¿Y tú la culpas? ¡Nanoha! Se metieron con SU Nanoha, con SU novia, con SU espo-"

"¿Espo?"

"¡Nada!"

"Ehh… No entendí…"

"Mejor."

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

* * *

"No comprendo, si ya tienes a una tipa que te quiere por qué sigues jodiendo a Nanoha?"

"No es tu asunto – Le respondió a su amigo – Si ella no es mía no será de nadie."

"Estás loco."

"No, créeme que no."

"Pff…"

Estacionó el carro y espero a que Yuuno bajara.

"Vamos, la promoción de la escuela nos espera."

Entre copa y copa uno pierde la noción de las cosas que dice…

"¡Sí! Nanoha es mi mujer ¡Hago con ella lo que quiera!" – Exclamó Yuuno.

"Pues, ahora una MUJER es la que la hacer SU MUJER todos los días –Hip-."

* * *

**Fate Testarossa Harlaown**

**POV**

Preferí ignorar las idioteces que hacía Yuuno. Ultimamente Nanoha y yo hemos estado conversando sobre vivir juntas.

Me parece genial, espero con ansias que lleguen esos días, pero… ¿Qué tipo de relación tendré con Nanoha en ésa época?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

Terminé de vestirme y fui a visitar a la única persona que podía decirme las cosas en la cara sin cinismo.

"¡Ya llegué!"

"¡Hola Fate-chan!"

"¡Hola Arf!"

Arf ha sido la única persona que me ha apoyado cuando no podía confiar en nadie más, la única que ha guardado mis secretos desde que somos pequeñas.

Yo sabía mi prima podía ayudarme con mi visión a futuro.

"¿Y bien? Suelta todo lo que tengas que decir." – Me dijo mirándome fijamente.

"Amo a Nanoha, y eso lo sabes."

"Claro, no hay duda de eso."

"La amo tanto que inclusive daría mi vida por ella."

"Ya lo sé – Giró sus ojos – Sé que estás perdidamente enamorada toda esa vaina pero, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Quiero casarme con Nanoha."

"Uhh…" – Bajó la mirada.

"¿Arf?"

"¿Puedo ser la madrina?" – Sus ojos brillaron.

"¡Joder, ayúdame!"

"Un momento, eso quiere decir que no le has dicho nada ¿Cierto?"

"Ajam…"

"¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?"

"En un viaje, en una de las calles de Europa donde no transite mucha gente ya que no puedo evitar el hecho que haya gente…"

"Aww."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Eres cursi!"

"¡Cállate!" – Exclamé sonrojada.

Me sonrió pícaramente.

"¿Qué más da?" – Dijo Arf.

"¿Eh?"

"Si ya tienes los planes… ¿A qué has venido?"

"Emm…"

"Ahh, estúpida – Suspiró – ¿Necesitabas decírselo a alguien?" – Preguntó Arf.

Bajé la mirada.

"Ahhh ¡Necesitabas la aprobación de alguien!"

"¡Sólo quería saber si estaba bien!"

"Fate, - Su voz se escuchó seria – Para Nanoha todo estará bien, siempre y cuando seas tú."

Me sonrojé.

"¡Idiota!" – Me abrazó.

"¡Gracias prima!" – Exclamé.

"¡No me lo agradezcas!"

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi**

**POV**

Hijos, es algo que me encantaría tener, sin embargo, me gustaría tenerlos con Fate-chan, que al crear esas vidas también ella contribuya, quisiera no tener que depender de los espermatozoides de un hombre para poder tener a nuestros hijos.

Sonreí.

Ni siquiera he conversado con Fate-chan al respecto y ya me estoy quejando de la biología.

Suspiré.

Prendí mi laptop y traté de distraerme en el chat en lugar de seguir pensando en un tema que _debería_ conversar con Fate-chan.

Pasé saliva.

"Hola Nanoha." – Me escribió un buen amigo mío.

"Hola. ¿Cómo estas?" – Contesté.

"Pues bien…"

"¿Sucede algo?" – Pregunté algo angustiada.

"Nanoha… Mira… Yuuno ha estado diciendo que tu has llamado a su nueva novia para decirle cosas feas."

"¿Yo?"

"Sí."

"¡Pero tú sabes que yo jamás haría eso!"

"Soy consiente de ello, pero yo te digo lo que él anda diciendo a los demás."

Este era el asunto:

Yuuno creó un rumor. Empezó a decir que yo había llamado a su novia para decirle cosas como:

"_¡Deja a mi esposo en paz!"_

O

"_¡Estoy embarazada de él!"_

Lo sé, es estúpido, sin embargo eso es lo que él decía.

Pero…La que peor recibió la noticia fue Fate-chan.

"¡¿Qué?"

"Amor, tranquila."

"No, ¡Yo no voy a dejar que ésa maldita rata ande blasfemando sobre la persona que eres!"

"Pero amor, deja que diga lo que él quiera, al final de cuentas nosotras sabemos que no es verdad."

"Esto no se quedará así Nanoha."

"Amor…"

* * *

**Fate Testarossa Harlaown**

**POV**

Al saber todas las idioteces que el bueno para nada de Yuuno andaba diciendo decidí escribirle, pero a la "noviecita".

"¡Hola! Mira iré directo al grano. La rata que tienes por pareja anda blasfemando sobre Nanoha. Dile que empiece a decir la verdad o sino se las verá conmigo.

¿Entendido?"

Ella me respondió

"A mi me llamaron con el nombre de ella y mi madre está enferma."

Me dio asco y no terminé de leer el correo.

Mi celular sonó dándome a entender que un mensaje de texto había llegado.

"Esa tipa miente. Nanoha"

Presioné mi celular con fuerza y le escribí un mensaje.

"¡Ya fuiste! Ya sabemos que eres una mentirosa. Te recomiendo que dejes el teatrito y digas la verdad. "

Recibí:

"Mocosa, ya sé quien eres, te denunciaré con un sargento del ejercito llamado…"

"¡JAJAJA!"

Lloré de risa.

"Pff, mujer idiota." – Dije.

Le escribí:

"¡No me hagas reír oye! En fin, este fue mi último mensaje. ¡Di la verdad!"

Cerré mi laptop y me acosté en mi cama. Era hora de dormir.

"¿Fate-chan?"

"¿Sí amor?"

"¿Me puedes explicar que demonios has hecho?"

"Emm…"

Nanoha suspiró.

"Te dije que no te metieras, no quiero que tengas problemas ni nada."

"Tranquila, estaré bien."

"Pero amor…"

"Confía en mí cosita bonita."

"Amor, no quiero que te pase nada… ¡Y no dejaré que te hagan nada!"

"¿Amor?"

"Te amo."

"Yuuno, tu vas a dejar de manchar mi reputación y dile a tu enamorada, novia, lo que sea que nos deje en paz, analiza bien y ya déjanos en paz. ¡No te amo! ¡Nunca lo hice!

No te quiero ver nunca más en toda mi vida."

Quede sorprendida al leer esos mensajes, Nanoha le había dicho de todo a Yuuno de una manera muy educada. Y él solito se hiso ver como el imbécil…

La miré sorprendida.

"Te dije que no ibas a tener más problemas."

Me sonrió y me dio un suave beso en la frente.

Luego de aquel incidente, nunca más hemos vuelto a escuchar de él o de su noviecita.

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi**

**POV**

Dimos por alto aquel incidente y continuamos como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Oye INU!" – Exclamó Shamal.

"Fa-te." – Dijo Fate.

"¡Inu es perro en japonés!" – Dijo Alicia alegremente.

"¡Eres una perra!" – Dijo Shamal riéndose.

"Suena despectivo ¿Lo saben?" – Dijo Fate inmutable.

"Mejor cachorrito, suena más bonito." – Dije.

"Awww, ¡Nanoha eres muy adorable!"

"Gracias Linith."

"¡Ahora serás cachorro, Fate!" – Exclamaron a coro.

Fate-chan sólo se limitó a suspirar.

Al día siguiente estábamos en camino a mi casa.

Fate me miró con cariño y me sonrió.

Me sonrojé.

"Nanoha – Tomó una de mis manos. - ¿te casarías conmigo?"

* * *

**-Fin del Capítulo VI- ¿Y los extras?**

* * *

_**Extras:**_

_Entrevistas con su anfitriona… ¡Megane… Alphine!_

"_Buenas, buenas, en el capítulo de hoy vimos que Yuunno no se da por vencido. Es como las ratas ¡Una plaga! Ahora veamos las opiniones que logramos obtener"_

"_Cuando me enteré de eso, le pedí a Fate que tomará todo con tranquilidad. No iba a solucionar nada su molestia." – __**Linith.**_

"_Sí, eso fue horrible." – __**Alicia Testarossa.**_

"_¡Espera! La novela ha empezado de nuevo." – __**Precia Testarossa.**_

"_¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!" – __**Hayate Yagami (En el baño).**_

_**Una entrevista especial con… ¡Megane Alphine!**_

_**Hoy entrevista a… ¡Yuuno Scrya!**_

_**¿Cuál es tu finalidad? ¿Qué ganas causando problemas entre Fate y Nanoha?**_

"_Nanoha es mía, de nadie más. Y Fate puede irse al carajo, si fuera por mí le haría daño, de esa forma quizás deje de joder a mi esposa."_

_**¿Sabes que Nanoha y tú nunca se casaron?**_

"_¡Para mí sí!"_

_**¿Por qué no dejas a Nanoha en paz?**_

"_Porque ella nunca será libre."_

_**¡Tienes novia! ¿No crees que deberías dejarla en paz?**_

"_Sí, pero, ella en realidad no es feliz, yo sé que Nanoha no lo es."_

_**Pero… Ella sonríe y sus ojos brillan.**_

"…"

_**Idiota…**_

_**. . . **_

"_¡Espero les haya gustado este nuevo extra!" _

_Esto fue, 'Entrevistas con Megane Alphine', ¡Hasta la próxima!_

**-Fin del Capítulo VI- ¡Ahora sí!**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

¡Aquí de nuevo!

Reportándome xD

Como saben este fic se basa en la vida real, así que no tengo que explicar eso ^^ pero esta vez sí ha tenido una buena parte de ficción :D

Lo acabo de terminar y ando en medio de un viaje interprovincial XDD

¡Muchas gracias por leer! =D

I hope u like it!

xD

Cuídense mucho :3

¡Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización!

=D


	7. Compromiso

"¿Un bus?" – Preguntó Arf atónita.

"Emm… sí." – Contestó Fate sonriendo de lado.

"Eres la persona más estúpida que existe en la faz de la pinche y maldita tierra."

* * *

******Nuestro amor**

**Capítulo VII: Compromiso**

* * *

******-Flashback-**

Nanoha miró sorprendida a la proposición de Fate.

"E-Eh-Esto – Empezó Fate. – No-no debí decírtelo ahorita debí hacerlo en España o Paris en medio de la noche pero no aquí con un chofer que apesta a cebolla y un cobrador que cobra más de lo que debe." – Se lamentaba.

Nanoha seguía sorprendida.

"Mira, no tienes por que responderme hoy si no deseas yo no ten-" – Fate paró al ver la repentina sonrisa de Nanoha y unos dulces ojos azules mirándola con amor.

"Fate-chan… ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?"

"¿Are?"

"Sé que bueno, el compromiso, en sí la palabra matrimonio me aterra pero… - Miró a Fate. – Pero quiero estar contigo de todas las formas posibles."

Fate miraba más confundida que nunca.

Nanoha suspiró y tomó el rostro de Fate en sus manos y la miró dulcemente.

"Lo que quiero decir, es que… - Besó a Fate en la mejilla, ya que estaban en un transporte público – claro que sí tonta, sí quiero casarme contigo."

**-Fin del flashback-**

Fate desde ése momento andaba más estúpida de lo que pueden imaginar, siempre ebozaba una sonrisa y se sentía en las nubes. Nanoha también estaba así pero no era tan obvia como Fate, al menos no frente a los demás, ya que no vamos a conversar sobre lo que pasa cuando ellas dos están solas en una habitación… Mejor no… Hoy no.

* * *

Erio parpadeó varias veces al ver como Shari se movía del lado a lado diciendo "hoy no, hoy no, para… no seas goloso… hoy no…"

Erio suspiró al darse cuenta que Shari estaba delirando y se paró como quien lleva la cosa deportivamente y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Se volvió a sentar y encontró a una Shari aún más sonrojada muy, pero muy metida en sus pensamientos, ¿Recalqué la palabra muy?

Erio pasó saliva y salió de la oficina, se sentó en la sala de espera y se encontró con los ojos de Ginga Nakajima, otra detective, compañera antigua de la que ahora iba a ser la capitana de Erio.

"Buenas, cadete." – Saludó Ginga.

Erio se paró y erguió el pecho.

"Buenas, señor."

Ginga sonrió.

"No tienes por qué ser tan cordial."

"Pero eso me enseñaron en la academia señor."

Ginga no pudo evitar reír.

"La academia siempre exagera, no estás en el ejército muchacho." – Terminó Ginga mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Erio la siguió con la mirada y ella pidió que se sentara. Entonces, pasó saliva y se sentó al lado de la detective. A la que diferencio por su uniforme negro.

"¿Has venido para formar parte del equipo "Lightning" no?

Erio asintió una sola vez.

"¿Y qué haces afuera? – Se sorprendió – Deberías esperar adentro a la capitana."

"Es que… - Empezó avergonzado. – La señorita Shari esta empezando a hablar incoherencias."

Ginga rió.

"¿Estaba contándote la historia de Fate y Nanoha cuando se metió en su mundo pervy?"

Erio asintió avergonzado.

"¿En qué parte se quedó?"

Erio miró asustado.

"No, no de su mundo no, - Sacudió la mano. – de la historia muchacho."

"Oh, - comprendió – En que Nanoha-san y Fate-san andaban muy melosas con la idea de casarse."

"¡Ya!" – Exclamó alegre.

Hayate, se alegró con esa idea, creyó que era una perfecta oportunidad para demostrar que podía hacer algo bien… Además de molestar a los demás…

* * *

"¡OH-MY-GAH!" – Se escuchó hasta en la calle haciendo que un perro aúlle al escuchar tal sonido.

"Te vas a casar Nanoha-chan~ - Cantó – Y con Fate-chan~."

"Emm… sí." – Respondió Nanoha al tiempo que tapaba sus oídos preparándose para un nuevo grito por parte de Hayate Yagami.

"¡Qué emoción!" – Exclamó alegre.

Nanoha solo asentía asustada tapándose los oídos esperando por otro grito.

"Organizaré la boda, el buffet, la recepción, ¡El vestido! ¡Qué emoción!"

"Hayate…"

"Tengo que organizar la lista de invitados."

"Hayate…"

"La orquesta."

"Hayate…"

"¡El baile!"

"¡Hayate!"

La aludida volteó.

"Para eso aún faltan años."

Hayate me miró.

"Eres una aguafiestas." – Se dio la vuelta y abrió su _Messenger_.

"Hey Nanoha… - Llamó Hayate fastidiada. – Tu novia dice que te ama y te adora y toda esa vaina…"

"Dile que yo también y muchísimo más."

Hayate rodó los ojos.

_Cursis._

"Nanoha."

"¿Si?" – Preguntó.

"Fate dice que se pueden casar vía internet por el foro de la… ¿coyuhi? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un foro de…"

"Ok, comprendí."

_En realidad no, pero el asunto es que se iban a casar y quería saber si podía ayudar._

"¿Puedo ayudar?" – Preguntó Hayate.

Nanoha torció el gesto.

"Al parecer, -Dijo mientras leía la laptp, o mejor dicho, la conversación. – Lo van a organizar nuestras amigas de ahí."

Hayate se congeló.

"Malas."

Nanoha sonrió de lado y abrazó a su amiga.

"¡Oh vamos! – Exclamó Nanoha. – Sabes mejor que nadie que vas a estar apoyándome en todo momento cuando llegue la boda civil."

Hayate sonrió.

"Te quiero manita." – Dijo Hayate.

"Y yo a ti tontita." – Respondió Nanoha riendo.

* * *

"Chicas… ¿Seguras que…?"

"¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó Alicia desde su laptop haciendo que todas, como tenían acostumbrado, se quitaran los auriculares al escucharla gritar. – No te preocupes ustedes nomás entren a tiempo."

"¡Uhm!" – Asintió Nanoha.

Fate suspiró.

Fue cuestión de semanas para que anunciaran su matrimonio por la web, fue algo genial, y muy emotivo.

"_Sé que bueno, el compromiso, en sí la palabra matrimonio me aterra pero… Pero quiero estar contigo de todas las formas posibles."_

Fate sonrió al recordar eso con su ahora esposa.

Al día siguiente Nanoha y Fate se reunieron, una vez más en la habitación de Nanoha. Ambas abrazadas echadas en la cama.

"Nanoha."

"¿Si mi amor?"

"Dentro de unas semanas tengo que viajar, tengo que visitar a mi familia."

Nanoha besó a Fate.

"No quiero que te vayas."

"Yo tampoco."

"Fate, te amo."

"Y yo a ti Nanoha."

"Pero tienes que viajar. ¿Verdad?"

Fate hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

Nanoha bajó la mirada y asintió.

Pronto Fate iba a viajar, y la soledad inundaría a Nanoha.

¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar?

Nadie.

Ni ellas mismas.

**-Fin del VII Capítulo.-**

* * *

******Notas del autor.**

Un capítulo cortito, pero expresa lo que sucedió cuando bueno, mi novia y yo nos casamos online y bueno… El próximo capítulo sí será más mmh… fuerte, o sea tampoco tanto, pero si será un poco deprimente en sí para las protagonistas.

Muchas gracias por leer x3

Bye :3


	8. El viaje

"Tengo que visitar a mi hermano Chrono, al parecer mamá quiere que viaje con ella para pasar la navidad juntos."

"No te preocupes. – Negó Nanoha. – Pásala bien."

"Oye Nanoha… - Llamó Fate al ver el triste rostro de su novia. - ¿Por qué no viajas también?

* * *

**Nuestro Amor**

**Capítulo VIII: El viaje**

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown POV**

"¿Segura que en este vuelvo va a venir Nanoha?" – Preguntó mi hermano estirándose en su asiento.

"Que sí." – Dije ya cansada de las constantes preguntas de mi hermano.

Chrono suspiró. Le cansaba esperar. Sólo habían pasado 3 días desde que pasó la navidad y le comenté a mi familia vendría una amiga a acompañarnos, hasta el momento no había ningún inconveniente.

"¿Segura Fate?" – Volvió a preguntar Chrono al ver la tabla de los vuelos.

"¡Cállate de una buena vez!"

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Al bajar del avión pude divisar a Fate-chan peleando con un muchacho, él tenía una cara de aburrimiento increíble mientras Fate le gritaba.

"Ese es Chrono." – Aseguré cuando me encontraba a unos pocos metros de ellos.

"¡Eres un idiota!" – Exclamó Fate-chan.

"Sigue gritando Fate, tu amiga está detrás de ti." – Dijo aburrido el muchacho al mirarme.

Fate-chan volteó y al verme me limité a sonreír, ella corrió hacia mi y me abrazó con fuerza.

"Nanoha, te he extrañado tanto." – Dijo Fate-chan abrazándome.

"F-Fate-chan." – Dije al darme cuenta que Fate-chan me estaba levantando.

"Oigan, dejen su espectáculo para después. – Dijo su hermano mirándome con una sonrisa. – Soy Chrono Harlaown, hermano de la idiota esta."

"¡Chrono!"

Y la pelea volvió a empezar…

* * *

"¡Capitana! – Dijo una voz masculina. - ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La mujer que estaba sentada con Erio se levantó a saludar al hombre recién llegado.

"¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" – Respondió.

"Tu comandante tiene unos documentos para mi, pero estoy esperando que termine de madrear a toda su gente." – Dijo divertido.

"Él es Erio Mondial – Dijo la mujer rubia. – un nuevo cabo."

"Un gusto, soy comandante de otra sección, así que nos veremos muy poco, pero tienes la buena suerte de estar en el equipo que estás." – Dijo el hombre.

"Sí señor." – Contestó el joven aspirante.

El hombre sonrió y se sentó con ellos.

"¿De qué hablaban?" – Preguntó curioso.

"De la historia de Nanoha y Fate." – Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

"¡Yo la recuerdo! ¿En donde se quedaron?"

"En la parte del viaje de Fate." – Contestó la rubia.

"Te la contaré." – Dijo el hombre mirando a Erio.

* * *

**Chrono Harlaown POV**

"Bienvenida Nanoha-san." – Saludó mi madre al ver a la recién llegada.

"Un gusto en conocerla Harlaown-san." – Respondió amablemente.

"Nanoha llevaré tus maletas a mi habitación." – Dijo mi hermana.

Un segundo.

¿Acaso dijo maletas?

¿Qué se traen estas dos?

"Gracias Fate-chan." – Contestó Nanoha.

Esto es sospechoso…

"Chrono, tenemos que ir a la boda de Graham, no lo olvides." – Advirtió mi madre.

"Me gustaría ir, - Intervino Fate llegando nuevamente. – pero Tiida y su hermana vendrán a conocer a Nanoha."

"Comprendo, entonces no hay problema Fate." – Dijo mi madre amablemente.

Esto es raro, Tiida y su hermana viajaron hace un tiempo a la capital, no los he visto desde entonces… Mejor me quedo callado.

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown POV**

"¡Chrono no olvides las llaves!"

Escuché que dijo mi madre.

"Ya mamá, me lo has dicho cuatro veces con esta." – Respondió mi hermano aburrido.

"¡Nos vemos!" – Se despidió mi madre, mientras Chrono sólo movía su mano derecha.

Ni bien escuché que la puerta se cerró corrí a mi habitación, Nanoha estaba viendo televisión de lo más tranquila. Mordí mi labio inferior y la abracé por atrás. Ella al principio se sorprendió y luego se relajo apoyándose en mi pecho.

"Te amo Nanoha." – Dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

"Y yo a ti Fate-chan". – Respondió antes de girar y besarme en los labios.

Extasiada por el dulce sabor de sus labios. Las dulces caricias hicieron que empezáramos a desvestirnos lentamente mientras que con cada gemido la excitación iba subiendo de tono.

* * *

**Chrono Harlaown POV**

Al llegar a casa mamá decidió tomar una tasa de manzanilla, así que subí a la habitación de mi hermana a avisarle que ya habíamos llegado. Pero al abrir la puerta vi como una sombra fugaz saltó de la cama a medio metro de distancia – Sin exagerar. – entonces me percaté que Nanoha dormía tiernamente en la cama de mi hermana y Fate estaba a medio metro de distancia - ¿Casualidad? - con las pijamas desordenadas – Como si recién se las haya puesto. – mirándome completamente sorprendida.

"Chr-Chrono."

"Hola hermana, - Dije tratando de recuperar la postura. – ya llegamos."

"¿C-Cómo les fue?" – Estaba nerviosa, podía notarlo.

"Bien, aburrido, pero bien."

"Fue una fiesta muy linda, no entiendo como puedes ser tan aburrido Chrono." – Dijo mamá integrándose a nuestra conversación.

Pude escuchar el chillido de sorpresa de mi hermana.

"Lo mejor será que duermas." – Dije apagando la luz de la habitación para que nuestra madre no lograra ver la expresión de Fate.

"Buenas noches." – Se despidió mamá.

Felizmente la encontré vestida, de no haber sido así, la que se hubiera armado…

¿Qué hay exactamente entre Nanoha y Fate?

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown POV**

Luego de una semana del susto que me dio Chrono me apoyé en la cama mirando directamente a los ojos a Nanoha que estaba entretenida jugando con unas cartas.

"¿Te han dicho lo hermosa que eres?" – Susurré.

Ella se ruborizó por completo.

"F-Fate-chan, en cualquier momento pueden entrar, tranquilízate."

"Es que no puedo evitar que nuestros cuerpos se atraigan tanto…" - Susurré acercándome más a Nanoha.

"Oye calabaza." – Entró Chrono repentinamente dejándome inabilitada para saltar a medio metro de distancia.

Chrono nos miró petrificado, pasó saliva y salió de la habitación.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el colchón de la cama. Nanoha oprimió sus labios sin saber que hacer.

¡Piensa Fate!

Salí corriendo de la habitación y alcancé a mi hermano.

"Chrono, no es lo que piensas." – Sí, mentí.

"Fate tengo cosas que hacer." – Respondió fríamente.

"¡Es que eres un idiota ni siquiera me estás escuchando!" – Exclamé.

Mi hermano golpeó la pared.

"¿Quieres joderme acaso Fate? ¿Todo el esfuerzo que mamá y yo hemos hecho por ti lo tiras por la borda?"

"¿Me estás llamando lesbiana?" – Cuestioné con lágrimas en los ojos, no lloraba por el hecho de serlo, sino por el odio de mi hermano.

"¡Qué lo dejes ahí!" – Exclamó.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó mi madre.

"¡Chrono me cree lesbiana!" – Grité con lágrimas en los ojos.

Maldita sea Fate, eres una cobarde.

Cobarde – cobarde- cobarde- cobarde- cobarde- cobarde- cobarde- cobarde- cobarde- cobarde- cobarde- cobarde- cobarde- cobarde.

"Chrono no malinterpretes las cosas." – Dijo mamá.

"Yo ni siquiera he dicho algo." – Se defendió Chrono.

La regué, la regué mal encima.

Mamá me miró y se alejó.

Chrono se sentó y prendió la televisión.

Sí Fate, eres una cobarde.

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Recién han pasado unas semanas desde el incidente con Chrono, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, aunque he de admitir que el ambiente está pesado. Para colmo, Fate-chan tuvo nuevamente la genial idea de arrinconarme en la habitación.

"Nos van a pillar." – Dije asustada.

"Confía en mí."

No Fate-chan, no me mires así, me harás caer, no lo hagas por favor.

Antes de que uniéramos nuestros labios entro Lindy-san.

Dios mío… ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Fate-chan logró saltar a más de medio metro de distancia – No sé por que siempre es medio metro. – pero aún así lo único que vi fue como los ojos de Lindy-san empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Sé cobarde otra vez Fate, es lo único que te queda ahora.

Me duele he de admitirlo. Pero por el momento es lo mejor.

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown POV**

Luego de que volviera a hacer el papel de una maldita cobarde miré hacia la puerta. Demonios odio mentir, pero tengo que hacerlo al menos hasta que pueda encontrar un mejor apoyo.

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza.

En dos semanas Nanoha tenía que regresar a la ciudad, yo todavía debía quedarme un tiempo más. El asunto es que no puedo controlarme, amo tanto a Nanoha que le quiero demostrar mi amor en todo momento… ¡Maldición!

Sentí un abrazo detrás de mí, y en el instante me envolvió el dulce aroma de Nanoha, sonreí tontamente, ella me apoyaba en todo.

Besé su mano y la miré a las ojos.

"Gracias por amarme tanto."

Nanoha me abrazó cuando le dije eso.

"Gracias a ti por haberme sacado de ese infierno…"

Suspiré y la abracé con más fuerza.

Voy a luchar por ti Nanoha.

Lo juro.

**-Fin del Capítulo VIII-**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

¡Por la asdasdasfkgjsdhsad! ¡He demorado un año en subir la actualización!

No me odien si es corto :C

Ahora si no demoraré con ningún fic :D

El horario de mi trabajo me permite poder realizar las actualizaciones así que no se preocupen, las actualizaciones se harán a la brevedad posible ^^

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D

También gracias a las personas que siguen este fic y que me pegaron de manera virtual para continuarlo xD

En lo que respecta a este capítulo, he omitido detalles que pasaron en la vida real, debido a que me he centrado en el problema principal por el que pasamos en ese viaje. Además las reacciones de Lindy y Chrono vienen a ser algo clásicas, ya que estamos hablando de un fic basado en una historia de la vida real. Por eso no se sorprendan xD

Mil disculpas nuevamente :C

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Los años pasaron y no fue fácil para ninguna de ellas tratar de estar juntas, tanto el rechazo de la familia (a pesar que luego tuvieron el apoyo de sus hermanos) como el hecho de terminar los estudios las tuvo separadas un buen tiempo.

Pero Hayate tenía algo entre manos.

"¿Un escuadrón?" – Pregunto Fate escéptica.

"Claro, uno donde mis dos capitanas se encarguen de los movimientos, podríamos empezar en uno o dos años a más tardar."

"Hayate-chan, es una idea muy arriesgada, creo que lo mejor es buscar diferentes divisiones."

"Chicas, olvidan que soy la nieta del almirante Graham ¿no? Antes que él se retire, nos puede echar una mano."

Fate y Nanoha de hecho habían olvidado eso, no es algo a lo que se le tome mucha importancia dentro de un ámbito amical.

Sin embargo, los deseos de la más baja de ellas se cumplió, armaron el escuadrón y ahora que ya estaba en crecimiento, necesitaban un nuevo integrante, el cual fue entrevistado desde el inicio de esta historia.

* * *

"Espere un segundo, me quiere decir que Fate y Nanoha en realidad son…"

Antes que pudiera terminar su respuesta, Chrono se vio interrumpido por una Hayate que entraba en la oficina de manera violenta.

"¿Dónde está el nuevo?" – Preguntó la comandante.

Erio tembló al ver a la enana y gran comandante frente a él.

Hayate suspiró.

"Nunca te dije mi nombre, soy Hayate Yagami." – Extendió su mano.

Erio aún sorprendido de saber como era la "nuez" (o el asunto) con todo el escuadrón estiró su mano y se levanto del asiento.

"Bien, Fate-chan, necesito-"

"¡Fate-mama!" – Entró la pequeña Vivio por la puerta.

"¡Vivio! – Saludó Fate. - ¿Y tu madre?"

Vivio se dio la vuelta y señaló a la recién llegada.

"Lamento la demora." – Se disculpó con Hayate.

"No fastidien, ahora sólo quiero que terminen la entrevista con el chico nuevo y listo".

"Creo que ya culminó. – Se incorporó Chrono. – Bienvenido."

Antes que pudiera extender su mano Chrono fue lanzado a la pared por una comandante muy molesta.

"Carajo, no es tu escuadrón, yo soy la única que puede decir esas palabras. – Limpió su falda y dejó al inconsciente Chrono estampado en la pared. – Bienvenido muchacho, empiezas el día de mañana a las ocho de la mañana en punto ¿entendido?".

Erio asintió y con una reverencia hacia todos los presentes salió del lugar.

No era difícil procesar todo lo ocurrido, sino le era un poco difícil tratar de ponerse en el papel de cualquiera de ellas dos, pero no lo pensó mucho, ya que el final de la historia lo tuvo al frente, ambas se quedaron, adoptaron a una niña y triunfaron sobre los problemas.

De pronto se detuvo en la estación del tren y cerró sus puños con fuerza.

Si todo el día le contaron la historia de las capitanas…

"¿CUÁL FUE LA ENDEMONIADA ENTREVISTA?"

No lo sé Erio, ni yo misma lo sé.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Kjssdfjdsgdfgijfghkjdskfsfjsdfs y Fkjdjgdsf junto con Fkjgdfgdffdjdkkkdshfdshfs y por eso kjfjsfhkllsdslf disculpen la demoradkjlafsdjfsjd aún así pudo haber tenido un mejor final, o eso pienso dslvkdflkdffsds gracias por el apoyo brindado a esta historia ;_; dlkjdfgflklffsfiro love you guys fdkfjlsdfs

¡Gracias por leer! ;D


End file.
